Inunaki Village: No Escape
by sorallinaFactory
Summary: Di sebuah pulau terpencil dengan desa terisolir bernama Inunaki, hukum sama sekali tak berlaku. Kagamine Rin selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan semua itu. Dan ketika ia menyelamatkan seorang lelaki yang terdampar di pesisir, Rin berharap ia bisa pergi melihat dunia di luar desanya. Tapi, sepertinya sang kembaran tak ingin dia pergi ke manapun.../Twincest Cannibal Yandere!Len
1. PROLOG

Um, hai :)

Karena ngeliat ttg desa Inunaki di sebuah situs, tangan saya gatel pengen nulis fict yg berhubungan ttg hal itu. Gak ketahan :(

Maka jadilah prolog ini. Tapi sedikit info yg saya dapet ttg desa itu. Jadi ya, semua yg ada di fict ini gak berdasarkan fakta. Saya juga menggabungkan antara Inunaki sama pulau terisolir Tristan da Cunha. Di fict ini, saya berharap mampu membuat reader merasakan kelamnya suasana saat kalian membacanya :) Bacalah tengah malam dengan lampu mati diiringi musik yg saya cantumkan :D Happy reading!

* * *

**_Inunaki Village: No Escape _**

**_Vocaloid © Yamaha _**

**_BGM: Dissapearance, Goofball, Inquiry, NoOneInSight (Ib game ost)_**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Langit merintih, sayup-sayup angin bisikkan kabar bahwa gumpalan awan kelabu takkan mampu menahan isaknya lebih lama. Di balik dedaunan serta ranting yang bergesek mengikuti irama angin, hewan-hewan nokturnal mengintai tenang. Hening. Hanya suara gemerisik pohon dan langkah kaki yang terseok menemani di antara tanah licin yang semakin menanjak.

"Oh, tidak..."

Sesosok gadis tampak kebingungan di bawah kepungan dedaunan rimbun yang mengelilinginya. Tanah yang ia pijak semakin mempersulit langkah karena banyaknya tanjakan berlumpur, sedangkan telapak tangannya dipenuhi luka lecet dan berdarah akibat sesekali bergantung pada ranting-ranting tajam agar terus melaju. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, namun heningnya hutan ini seakan melarangnya dalam sunyi. Mengancamnya agar tetap menjaga keheningan yang sejak awal memang telah menguasai.

Suatu dataran akhirnya berhasil ia pijak. Napasnya terengah, sedangkan degup jantung di dadanya seolah mengalahkan bunyi apapun, menakuti gendang telinganya yang mendadak was-was pada bunyi sekecil apapun. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Gelap. Yang ada hanya pepohonan menjulang tinggi, semak belukar penuh duri, akar-akar gantung yang bergelayut dan... Kegelapan. Bahkan jangkrik-jangkrik pun bungkam, seakan takut pada kegelapan itu.

Tes... Tes...

Gadis itu menilik ke atas, di mana celah langit malam menelisik dari balik dedaunan. Gerimis, telapak tangannya meraih tetesan tersebut, menghasilkan perih di lukanya yang penuh tanah. Ia harus menemukan tempat berteduh sesegera mungkin jika tak ingin situasi menjadi lebih gawat dari ini.

Kepalanya beralih dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Mencari sesuatu.

Legokan batu mirip gua menarik atensinya. Isinya tak terlihat, hanya hitam pekat memenuhi, bagaikan lubang hitam yang menghisap. Ia menelan ludah, berharap tak ada hewan berbahaya di sana. Dengan langkah penuh perhitungan, ia meniti langkahnya perlahan.

"Syukurlah..."

Terjebak dalam lingkup gelap mau tak mau memaksa penglihatannya terbiasa. Setelah mendekat, ia bisa melihat isi legokan itu yang menjorok ke dalam, dengan dinding berbatu yang kokoh dan pengap. Sempit. Namun jauh lebih aman ketimbang harus berdiam diri di tempat luas berupa hutan belantara tanpa ada siapapun kecuali semak, pohon dan akar.

Hujan mulai turun.

Gadis itu meringkuk kedinginan di sudut. Kedua tangan dan kakinya merapat, mencari sisa-sisa kehangatan. Kilatan guntur bagai _flashlight_ kamera disertai gelegar yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Tanah yang ia duduki mulai terasa basah, membuat celananya yang penuh sobek semakin tak nyaman.

"Hiks... _Okaa-san._.."

Di sini begitu dingin. Dia seharusnya tak berbuat nekat dan pergi ke manapun. Seharusnya kini ia ada di rumah, duduk di dekat perapian bersama saudaranya sambil meminum air hangat.  
Gadis itu mulai tergugu.

"_Otou-san,_ Len... Aku ingin pulang... Tolong aku..."  
Kepalanya merunduk, membiarkan air matanya membasahi lecet-lecet penuh noda di lututnya yang tertekuk. Perih. Isakannya terkubur oleh dentuman guntur yang membuat permukaan tanah bergetar, seolah mencoba menyembunyikan eksistensinya.  
Ia semakin tergugu. Akankah ini menjadi akhir dari hidupnya yang masih belum melakukan apa-apa?

Sayup-sayup, Rin mendengar gemeresak samar yang semakin mendekat. Kecurigaan akan datangnya hewan buas membuat ia melemas. Tangannya mengepal kuat, dan dalam hati berdo'a meski hatinya yakin, kemungkinan besar saat inilah namanya hanya tinggal sejarah...

"Ah, ternyata kau di sini, Rin."

Rin terlonjak, "Otou-san?!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lega. Baru saja ia berpikir akan mati di sana tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui, membiarkan jasadnya busuk begitu saja dan habis disantap hewan liar. Kini ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Ia menyeka air mata yang semula menggenang dan membasahi pipinya. Ia tak seharusnya meragukan anggota keluarga.

"Karena kau ada di sini, kurasa ini akan jadi lebih mudah."

Rin tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya tak mengajak ia untuk keluar dan segera pulang. Mungkinkah karena hujan dan ia ingin berteduh hingga hujan reda? Tapi... Tidak. Bukan karena itu...

"Heheh... Hehehehehe..." ayahnya tertawa ganjil. Caranya tertawa tak seperti biasa, dan itu membuat Rin merasa sedikit mual. Ketika matanya beralih, ia baru menyadari kalau ayahnya membawa sesuatu...

... Sebilah kapak tua.

"_O-Otou-san._.." tak ada tempat untuk lari. Batu di belakangnya menggesek punggung Rin secara kasar saat ia mencoba mundur. Percuma. Ia telah terpojok.

"Rin, kau terlihat begitu lezat. Tak sia-sia aku membesarkanmu... Ahaha..." ayahnya menjilat bibir, merunduk untuk masuk ke dalam cekungan rendah nan gelap itu, "Kapak ini baru saja kuasah, jadi seharusnya berlangsung cepat. Haaa... Aku tak sabar ingin mencicipi rasamu. Dagingmu pasti sangatlah lezat."

Seluruh persendiannya mati rasa. Ia tak mampu bergerak saat biji mata ayahnya yang menyempit melemparkan sorot penuh nafsu. Seketika, segala yang ditangkap matanya seolah terurai lambat. Tangan ayahnya terayun menggenggam kapak kuat-kuat, beriringan dengan sambaran kilat yang bertubi-tubi,

"_OTOU-SAN_, HENTIKA-"

SLASH!

~Bersambung~

Dari dulu, saya selalu pengen bikin cerita bergenre romance horror supernatural. Menurut saya itu adalah genre paling keren :D Meskipun ini rate M, jangan berharap ada lemon, ya. Saya juga menghormati bulan ramadhan: )  
Saya nggak tahu apakah saya berhasil membuat kalian merasakan kelam di fict ini. Bisa tolong beri kritik saran maupun komentar?


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Inunaki Village: No Escape**

**VOCALOID (c) YAMAHA**

* * *

Terkadang, Rin bertanya-tanya mengapa setiap sayuran yang ia tanam di halaman belakang seringkali tak menghasilkan panen sesuai dengan kerja kerasnya, atau bagaimana bisa sesuatu berwarna-warni yang mereka sebut pelangi terbentuk di langit seusai hujan. Dia juga selalu ingin tahu, ke manakah air laut akan membawanya pergi jika ia membuat rakit dan mengarungi permukaannya, meski ia tahu, di pulau seluas 207 km2 ini, dia tak bisa melihat dataran lain dari sisi pesisir mana pun selain pulau yang ia huni.

Sejak kecil, Rin memang lebih banyak bicara ketimbang saudara laki-lakinya yang cuek dan tak mau tahu-menahu. Bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya hanya buang-buang napas saja, karena mereka pasti akan menjawab dengan angkatan bahu. Jadilah saudaranya korban dari rasa penasarannya yang tak pernah habis, mendengarkan ungkapan keingintahuannya meski ia sendiri mungkin tak memiliki jawabannya.

Tak ada hari tanpa bertanya. Itulah motto Rin.

Namun, seiring waktu berjalan, semakin banyak hal yang Rin pertanyakan hanya saja tak mampu ia ungkapkan secara gamblang di depan banyak orang. Alhasil, gadis itu jadi lebih sering berdiam diri dan merenung, memikirkan jawaban yang paling tepat walau ia tak bisa memanfaatkan jawaban tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri, juga untuk orang lain.

Jika dulu ia hanya penasaran mengapa ulat bisa berubah menjadi kepompong lalu kupu-kupu di kemudian hari atau bagaimana bisa keluar anak ayam dari sebuah telur, maka saat ini pertanyaan yang timbul dalam dirinya berubah menjadi permasalahan kompleks dan cukup membuatnya sering mengalami sakit kepala.

Seperti mengapa pulau yang ia huni tak mengizinkan adanya pendatang, mengapa beberapa orang mengalami penambahan anggota keluarga padahal tak pernah ada yang berbesan dan mengapa kebanyakan bayi-bayi yang lahir di pulau ini terlahir cacat kemudian menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Atau mengapa ia dan saudaranya sama sekali tak memiliki kemiripan dengan orang tua mereka.

Dengan isi kepala yang masih dipenuhi pertanyaan, Rin membuka pintu kamarnya yang usang. Rumahnya terbuat dari kayu dengan kekuatan pondasi yang tak seberapa, sehingga terkadang Rin ketakutan jika ada badai menerpa. Banyak celah di sana-sini. Pernah mereka menemukan seekor ular masuk ke bawah rak kayu di kamarnya yang beruntung ditemukan oleh saudara laki-lakinya.

"Rin, cepat makan makan malammu sebelum dingin," ibunya, Meiko, adalah seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut coklat beruban. Tubuhnya tinggi, namun tampak rapuh. Rasa letih terpancar dari kedua bola matanya yang berwarna senada dengan surai coklat di kepalanya.

"_Otou-san_ dan Len…?" tanya putri semata wayang Meiko tersebut.

"Mereka masih di rumah Tetua."

"Oh…" Rin memalingkan wajah, tampak sedih. _Kasihan sekali_, tambahnya dalam hati.

Sebelum ayahnya dan Len—nama saudaranya—pulang, Rin memastikan ia akan segera menghabiskan makan malam dan kembali ke kamar. Meiko tak berkomentar apa-apa soal cara makannya yang tergesa-gesa dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja setelah membereskan mangkuk dari kayu yang Rin gunakan.

Rin menutup pintu kamarnya, bersandar di sana hingga kedua lututnya terperosok ke lantai kayu yang terasa kasar. Dilihatnya lipatan baju miliknya dan Len yang tersusun di lemari rakitan ayah mereka, juga cahaya lentera yang temaram di sisi kiri tembok.

_Apa dia benar-benar melakukannya?_

Rin berbaring di atas karpet anyaman yang menjadi tempat tidurnya bersama Len. Ekspresinya kosong, jelas sekali tengah merenung. Ia menggeleng. Tidak, tidak…! Ia tak mau membayangkan hal seperti itu… Hal yang menyangkut aturan di pulau ini mengenai pendatang…

"Kami pulang."

Suara Len terdengar begitu jelas dan nadanya sangatlah ceria. Rin bangkit, kemudian mencari celah yang cocok untuk mengintip suasana di luar kamar tersebut.

Meiko menyambut mereka, menerima sesuatu yang terbungkus dalam lipatan daun pisang. Ayah mereka juga ada. Dia kelihatan semakin lelah dengan kulit yang semakin keriput dan rambut putih total, meski masih ada secercah senyum di bibirnya. Sedangkan Len…

"L-Len…" ia menggumam, menahan gemetar di kedua tangannya saat melihat saudaranya itu berlumuran darah di bajunya yang semula bersih di siang hari Rin terakhir melihat. Gadis berambut pendek itu mendadak lemas dan mual. Len… Dia…

"Rin, kau di dalam?" seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar tempatnya bersembunyi. Tentu, itu Len. Dilihatnya Rin berdiri dengan wajah kaku, tak menyambut sapaannya barusan. Len tertawa melihat ekspresinya, "Kau kenapa? Keluarlah, aku baru saja…"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Len tampak bingung dibuatnya, "R-Rin?"

"Keluar! Jangan masuk ke sini sebelum kau membersihkan tubuhmu itu!" titahnya tegas, namun sepertinya Len mampu menangkap rasa takut karena pita suara saudarinnya agak bergetar.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu aku bau sekali, tapi kau tak perlu sekasar itu," tutur Len mundur.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu, Len," ucapnya melembut sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Mungkin kau masih kaget saja," ujarnya, lalu melenggang keluar, "Pastikan kau ikut makan malam."

_Oh tidak, terima kasih_. Bersyukur Rin karena Meiko adalah wanita paling pengertian yang ada di rumah ini. Sup yang ia makan tadi hanya berisi sayuran yang mereka tanam dan sama sekali tak terkontaminasi dengan… _itu_.

Rin mengacak rambutnya, meminta Len untuk menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka. Ia tak mau bertatap muka dengan ayahnya untuk sementara. Hal ini sesekali terjadi di saat yang serupa, jadi sebenarnya tidak masalah meski saat pertama kali menjalaninya, ayahnya langsung mengecapnya sebagai orang aneh yang berasal dari dunia lain.

Sungguh. Rin tak mengerti. Sebenarnya siapa yang aneh di sini?

Setelah menolak dua kali tawaran dari Len untuk menyantap sup daging racikan Meiko, Rin segera mengambil selimut bersih yang baru ia cuci dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan kain berwarna kusam itu. Di luar mulai turun hujan cukup deras, diiringi guntur yang membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Tak bisa tidur.

Suara pintu kayu yang kembali terbuka mengusiknya. Rin mengintip dari balik selimut, melihat Len yang membuka pakaiannya satu persatu untuk mengenakan kaus yang biasa dia gunakan untuk terlelap. Sebelum sempat melihat lebih jauh lagi, Rin kembali bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

Seharusnya mereka berada di kamar terpisah.

"Len, apa kau benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Rin, merasakan dentuman kecil saat Len ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Hm?" Len bergumam, membagi selimut yang Rin kenakan secara adil untuk mereka berdua.

"Pendatang itu… Apa kau ikut… membunuhnya?"

Mereka saling berpandangan serius. Len tersenyum,

"Tentu saja. Tetua sendiri yang memberikanku kapak untuk memenggal lehernya."

Rin tak mampu berkata-kata.

Suatu kebanggaan di desa ini ketika seorang anak yang beranjak dewasa telah diizinkan untuk mengeksekusi para pendatang yang datang kemari. Meski sepengetahuan Rin, para pendatang itu selalu datang di luar kehendak mereka sendiri. Setidaknya itulah ia dengar dari orang-orang yang rajin menghadiri 'penyembelihan' tersebut.

Dan menurutnya, hal tersebut bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dengan merenggut nyawa seseorang yang sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan? Demi apapun, Rin yakin seratus persen dialah yang terjebak di antara orang-orang aneh. Atau mengerikan, lebih tepatnya.

"Memangnya kau tak merasakan apa-apa saat hendak membunuhnya?" tanyanya lagi. Len mengerjap bingung. "Perasaan takut, mungkin? Atau… Kasihan?"

Len tertawa, "Kau ini bicara apa? Larangan adanya pendatang itu 'kan sudah berlaku sejak lama. Tidak aneh jika mereka semua dibunuh. Itu sudah berlangsung entah sejak kapan."

Rin menatap kembarannya itu tajam, "Tapi, mereka manusia, Len. Bukan binatang."

"Apa bedanya? Ketika kita membunuhnya, mereka sama-sama mati."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa membunuhku?"

Pertanyaan menyudutkan itu membuat Len sempat diam seribu bahasa. Ekspresinya yang semula tenang kini berubah menjadi lebih kelam,

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Len."

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat, "Tentu saja aku tak bisa membunuhmu."

"Kalau begitu apa bedanya aku dengan pendatang itu? Aku sama-sama manusia dan sama-sama mati bila dibunuh!"

Len menekan rahangnya yang mendadak kaku. Semenjak Rin menyaksikan eksekusi pertamanya beberapa tahun lalu, gadis itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda memberontak. Sejujurnya, Len tak begitu khawatir. Saudarinya memang senang membebani otaknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, namun ia tak pernah memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk bertindak. Selama ia tak bertindak konyol, Len rasa tak masalah baginya untuk menerima argumen-argumen Rin yang selalu mengkambinghitamkan tradisi di Inunaki.

"Tentu saja kau berbeda, Rin. Pertama, kau bukan pendatang. Kedua, kau kembaranku, mana bisa aku membunuhmu apalagi _memakanmu_?" tukas Len mengutarakan alasannya. Rin masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata menusuk tanda tak terima, "Dan satu lagi. Alasan yang paling penting mengapa aku tak bisa membunuhmu adalah, karena aku mencintaimu. Dalih macam apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan untuk menyangkal kalau aku bisa membunuhmu?"

Rin tertegun. Seperti biasa, Len selalu jujur dengan perasaannya dan mengatakan segalanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Gadis itu tak bisa bergerak ketika Len mengecup keningnya dan merangkul tubuhnya hangat, membuatnya tak berdaya,

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa terus bersamamu, Rin."

Dan Rin tak bisa mengatakan, bahwa hati kecilnya berkata ada keganjilan dengan segala afeksi yang Len berikan untuknya.

* * *

Siang berlalu membawa sore, perlahan matahari semakin condong ke ufuk barat. Rin sudah selesai dengan tugasnya di ladang. Ada beberapa tanaman umbi-umbian yang siap dipanen hari ini, juga beberapa rempah dapur yang nyaris habis pun terselamatkan. Gadis itu bersenandung pelan, membayangkan sajian ubi bakar yang rencananya akan ia buat untuk makan malam nanti.

Meiko tengah sibuk menumpuk kayu-kayu bakar di tungku. Ayah mereka pergi entah ke mana, dan ia melihat Len tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan panah dan busurnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Aku akan pergi ke hutan untuk berburu rusa. Mau ikut?" tawarnya, mengenakan tas kulit berisi anak-anak panah di punggungnya. Mata Rin berbinar, dia selalu ingin melihat bagaimana caranya berburu.

"_Okaa-san_, boleh aku ikut dengan Len?"

Meiko mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan dan berkata pendek, "Tentu saja."

Rin bersorak. Ia pun segera bersiap dengan pakaian yang lebih memudahkannya untuk bergerak leluasa, kemudian menghampiri Len yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Kita akan pergi ke hutan sebelah mana?" tanya Rin di perjalanan.

"Aku akan mencoba ke hutan di sebelah Selatan, kemarin kudengar dari Yuu di sana ada beberapa ekor rusa yang cukup besar."

"Eh… Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat?" Rin mulai cemas. Ia tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk masuk ke tempat yang tak dikenalnya, apalagi tanpa didampingi oleh orang dewasa.

"Jangan khawatir, kita tak akan masuk terlalu dalam. Jika rusanya tidak muncul, aku akan memanah burung saja. Bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu memburu rusa, tapi burung juga tidak masalah," jawabnya, "Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin berburu? Bukankah masih ada sisa daging semalam?" tanyanya lagi, walau mulutnya terasa begitu aneh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

Len menjawab dengan nada enteng, "Habis, kau tidak mau memakannya. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang dengan bisa memakan daging sesekali."

Mendengar jawaban tulus itu, Rin tak kuasa menahan senyum. Ia tahu, Len sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Sejak kecil, Len selalu melindunginya dan menjaganya. Dia selalu mencoba untuk membuat kembarannya merasa senang meski hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Sosok yang sangat Rin kagumi.

Tapi, seberapa besarnya usaha yang Len lakukan untuknya, entah mengapa Rin tak pernah bisa merasakan sayang yang lebih dari sekedar saudara sebagaimana Len menyayanginya. Len sudah berbuat banyak, dan ia ingin membalas itu semua. Ketika Len pertama kali mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, berkata bahwa ia ingin hubungan mereka sama seperti hubungan ayah ibu mereka, Rin hanya bisa menjawab, 'Kalau itu yang kau mau,' tanpa ada penjelasan lebih rinci mengenai perasaannya sendiri pada Len.

Terkadang, adakalanya ia merasa tak enak hati.

"Terima kasih, Len. Kau selalu baik padaku," ucap Rin perlahan. Len terkekeh,

"Simpan terima kasihmu untuk nanti. Kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu, beri aku ciuman, oke?"

"Eeeh?!" Rin tersentak mendengar permintaan itu, namun sebelum memprotes lebih lanjut, ia berpikir dua kali. Hanya ciuman saja, kan? Tak ada apa-apanya dibanding kerja keras Len dan niat baiknya. "B-baiklah… Tergantung dari apa yang kau dapatkan."

"Yosh! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkan rusa yang paling besar!"

* * *

Hutan di sebelah selatan terkesan jauh lebih rimbun ketimbang area-area belantara yang pernah Len dan Rin kunjungi sebelumnya. Mereka harus lebih berhati-hati dikarenakan rute yang terjal dan licin. Batang-batang pohon besar yang berlumut berdiri kokoh di sana-sini, dan dedaunan yang gugur di tanah terasa lembab sekali, pertanda dekatnya sumber air di kawasan itu.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan dengan arah yang tak berubah untuk mencegah mereka tersesat, Len merasakan adanya pergerakan lain selain mereka. Ia memang lebih peka, seperti memiliki kelebihan khusus. Matanya menyorot waspada, mulai meraih anak panah dan mencari-cari di mana sumber suara tadi.

"Di sini lebih gelap…"

"Ssshhh…"

"M-maaf."

Seekor rusa tiba-tiba tampak dari balik dinding-dinding batu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Len siap membidik, mengarahkan anak panahnya ke arah rusa yang tampak tenang itu sementara Rin tampak asyik memperhatikan beberapa tanaman yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia terus maju, mendekat perlahan-lahan tapi tetap menjaga jarak, tanpa menyadari adanya lubang yang tersembunyi di balik dedaunan…

"AKH!"

GRSK! Bruk! Bruk!

"LEN!" suara bising dan lantang itu sukses membuat si rusa melarikan diri, bahkan beberapa ekor burung mengepakkan sayap mereka tanda terkejut. Rin berlari ke arah di mana Len terperosok dan hilang, melihat sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam di sana. Gadis itu kaget setengah mati.

_Oh, tidak…_

"Len! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Rin menjerit, suaranya bergetar. Ia mendengar jelas suara mirip benturan tubuh dengan bebatuan yang semakin terdengar jauh, dan di beberapa sisi lubang itu terdapat batu-batu berukuran besar yang menonjol. Mungkinkah Len membentur batu-batu itu?

"U-ugh… Sepertinya seseorang membuat jebakan… Ada jaring yang digunakan untuk menutupi lubang itu dengan dedaunan…" Len mengerang. Lubang itu begitu gelap, Rin tak bisa melihat Len dengan jelas. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Aku… Aku akan pergi mencari pertolongan!" kebohongan macam apa itu?! Bagaimana mungkin ia baik-baik saja setelah jatuh ke dalam lubang yang begitu dalam dan berkali-kali membentur batu hingga akhirnya menghantam permukaan? Tulangnya pasti patah!

"Rin, kau pulanglah! Jangan khawatirkan aku!"

Gadis itu membelalak, "Jangan ngawur! Mana mungkin aku pergi tanpa melakukan apa-apa, hah?!" Rin merasakan air mata merembes menuruni pipinya. Dia bisa saja kehilangan Len, mengapa pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menyuruhnya untuk kembali tanpa ada usaha sedikitpun?

"Kumohon percayalah padaku. Sekarang pulanglah, tunggu aku di rumah. Aku pasti akan kembali!" serunya, menciptakan gaung. Tentu saja Rin tak terima. Bagaimana jika Len mengalami pendarahan? Bagaimana jika ada hewan buas di bawah sana? Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau hal itu terjadi!

"Sudah kubilang tak mungkin!"

"Turuti saja perintahku, cepat! Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, jika tidak bagaimana bisa aku berteriak seperti ini?!" balasnya. Rin mencengkram batu di dekatnya hingga tangannya terasa perih. Len… Dia tak mungkin berbohong, kan? Tak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukan itu…

"Len, berjanjilah padaku untuk pulang. Cukup dengan kepulanganmu saja, akan kuberikan wujud dari terima kasihku!" seru Rin sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya beralih dan pergi menaati perintah saudaranya tadi. Len tersenyum, berucap pelan,

"Tentu saja aku akan mendapatkannya."

Rin berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri arah yang sama dengan jalan yang mereka tempuh bersama-sama tadi. Napasnya tersengal begitu berhasil keluar dari hutan tersebut. Ia melihat matahari yang warnanya telah berubah dari kuning cerah menuju oranye berpendar. Mungkinkah Len mampu keluar dari tempat itu sebelum malam tiba?

Rin menyeka air matanya, memantapkan hatinya dan mencoba percaya pada Len.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Pasti baik-baik saja."

Dengan langkai gontai, Rin menyeret kedua kakinya menuju tempatnya tinggal. Tak ada siapapun di depan rumah, dan pintu depan pun tertutup. Gadis itu menelan ludah. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tuanya? Dia tak bisa bilang dengan mudahnya bahwa Len terjebak dan menyuruhnya pulang begitu saja, kan?!

Siapapun takkan percaya…

"Rin, mana Len?" tanya Meiko saat ia memasuki rumah tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Rin memandang Meiko letih, memberinya isyarat, "Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Len… dia terperosok ke dalam lubang di hutan sebelah Selatan…"

Mata Meiko melebar, "Tapi, dia baik-baik saja, kan? Tak mungkin kau meninggalkannya…"

Rin mengangguk, "Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan. Tapi… Aku takut…"

"Percayalah padanya."

"Eh?" Rin menatap Meiko penuh tanya.

"Jika Len bilang ia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padanya. Dia pasti akan kembali."

Rahang Rin bergemeretak mendengar pernyataan sang ibu, "Bagaimana bisa _Okaa-san_ mengatakan itu?! Apa yang menjamin dia akan kembali dengan selamat? Aku ketakutan setengah mati!"

Meiko membuang muka, tak mampu bertatap mata dengan putri semata wayangnya itu. "Istirahatlah, Rin."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Rin memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa potong baju. Mungkin mandi air hangat bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Tak jauh dari rumahnya, beberapa meter ke belakang terdapat kolam sumber air panas. Berharap bisa memulihkan ketegangannya, Rin berjalan ke salah satu tempat favoritnya tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan setelah melepas pakaiannya dan menggantungkannya pada sebuah dahan, Rin masuk ke dalam kolam yang mungkin hanya mampu menampung sekitar lima orang tersebut. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan soal keadaan kembarannya yang entah bagaimana kondisinya kini. Apa dia benar baik-baik saja? Langit semakin beranjak gelap dan hutan di malam hari bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk berkeliaran sendirian. Ada sekawanan serigala yang ikut menghuni pulau ini, dan kenyataan itu sama sekali tak membantu.

"Len… Kumohon kembalilah dengan selamat…" gadis itu merengkuh lututnya. Dia tak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini seumur hidupnya. Dan ketika hal semacam ini terjadi, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sekalipun Len sudah meyakinkannya dan Meiko mengatakan hal yang sama…

… Ini benar-benar aneh. Mengapa mereka begitu yakin? Rasanya mustahil Len dan Meiko tampak begitu tenang, bahkan Rin sendiri tak percaya ia sudah melakukan ini. Meninggalkan Len tanpa adanya bantuan dari siapapun di sana. Satu-satunya jalan mungkin hanya memanjat dengan berpijak pada bebatuan licin dan berlumut yang mengelilingi sisi-sisi lubang…

Dan itu akan menjadi amat sangat sulit.

"Kalau saja tak ada serigala di hutan, aku pasti akan menungguinya sampai ia berhasil keluar."

* * *

Maghrib telah turun, dan Len belum juga kembali.

Rin duduk menanti di teras rumahnya dengan tangan meremas celana bahan pendek yang ia kenakan. Mega merah di langit sedikit demi sedikit pudar, tergantikan oleh warna kebiruan yang gelap mendekati hitam. Meiko sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya masuk karena angin di luar cukup kuat, begitu pula dengan ayahnya yang sedikit jengkel karena menganggap putrinya itu hanya cari penyakit saja.

Tanpa Rin duga, ayahnya juga bereaksi sama. Dia tak terlihat khawatir saat Rin berkata padanya bahwa Len terjebak di hutan ketika pria tua itu pulang entah dari mana. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan kalimat 'Nanti juga kembali' dan mengabaikan semua yang Rin katakan.

Dalam hati, Rin jadi sangsi apakah mereka berdua benar orang tua kandungnya dan Len? Pulau ini memang memiliki adat yang aneh, namun para orang tua setidaknya masih mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaan anak mereka ketika hal seperti ini terjadi. Dan fakta bahwa ia dan Len sama sekali tak mirip dengan Meiko dan ayah mereka semakin memperkuat keraguan Rin.

Udara semakin dingin, sukses membuat Rin bersin beberapa kali. Tubuhnya gemetar, kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Dia tak mau menyambut Len dalam keadaan sakit. Hawa dalam rumah jauh lebih hangat akibat tungku yang masih menyala, sisa-sisa proses pembuatan makan malam. Ubi bakar yang disiapkan oleh Meiko sama sekali tak diliriknya, apalagi sup daging yang saat ini sedang mereka santap berdua.

"Rin, ubimu sudah mulai dingin…" ujar Meiko.

"Aku tidak akan makan sampai Len kembali," tukas Rin bersikukuh, tak menggubris peringatan Meiko dan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Angin di luar begitu kencang hingga membuat jendela kamarnya menjeblak terbuka, berhasil membuatnya tersentak.

Buru-buru Rin menutup jendela tersebut dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Sepertinya musim hujan telah tiba. Beberapa hari belakangan nyaris tak ada hari tanpa hujan. Dan hal ini tentu membuat Rin semakin resah.

Bagaimana jika Len tak bisa keluar, terjatuh berkali-kali hingga tak bisa bergerak dan tubuhnya basah kehujanan? Di teras begitu dingin, dan hutan yang suhunya selalu lembab nan sejuk itu pasti bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan saat hujan mengguyur.

Rin mencengkram kerah bajunya. Dadanya terasa sakit.

"Len selalu menepati janjinya, kali ini pun pasti ia akan menepatinya," gumamnya meyakinkan diri untuk kesekian kali. Sebenarnya, Rin mulai semakin khawatir. Kata-kata barusan terasa bagai sebuah kebohongan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Dia tetap membesarkan hatinya walau perasaan cemas itu semakin menyelubungi tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Logikanya berkata mustahil Len tak mengalami luka yang akan menghambatnya untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun di sisi lain, Len dan yang lainnya begitu yakin…

"Aku harus yakin. Aku harus mempercayai—"

"Aku pulang!"

"Oh, selamat datang."

"Len, kau darimana saja?"

Rin terlonjak mendengar suara-suara tersebut, ia berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya tergesa-gesa tanpa mengenal kata rusak,

"LEN!"

Tepat di hadapan pintu depan yang terbuka, Len berdiri dengan baju penuh tanah dan lumpur. Wajahnya dekil, begitu pula dengan tangan, kaki dan rambut pirangnya, seakan-akan ia baru saja bergulat dengan sesuatu.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku kembali," kata pemuda itu ringan, seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Tenggorokan Rin terasa sakit akibat menahan senggukan yang memaksa keluar. Tak peduli lagi dengan apapun, Rin memeluk kembarannya itu. Erat. Memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangannya. Berkata bahwa ia benar-benar takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa saudaranya.

"Lihat apa yang kudapat, Rin," Len melepaskan dekapan saudarinya itu dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tergeletak di dekat mereka. Seekor rusa betina dewasa. Ada panah yang menancap di kepalanya. "Aku dapat induknya. Yang paling besar di antara yang ketemui."

Rin menatap rusa berwarna coklat dengan corak putih itu, terharu. Saat di mana Len terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu, ia tak mengharapkan apa-apa kecuali Len pulang dengan selamat. Lalu kenapa ia masih berusaha memburu rusa untuknya…?

"Sepertinya kau punya bakat berburu, Len," celetuk ayahnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke belakang. Apa kalian ingin mengolahnya sekarang?"

Manik biru _turquoise_-nya beralih pada Len, tampak berair. Pemuda ini… Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya!

"Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" serunya, memberikan pukulan kecil pada Len berkali-kali. Sang pelaku hanya terkekeh dibuatnya ketika Rin sesenggukan diikuti tawa, "Kau takkan tahu betapa senangnya aku melihatmu kembali… Len, kau benar-benar keterlaluan…"

Setelah peristiwa tersebut, mereka sekeluarga menyantap hasil buruan Len yang ternyata tak bisa langsung dihabiskan saking besarnya, membuat Rin bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Len membawa hewan itu setelah mengalami kecelakaan sedemikian rupa. Alhasil, mereka memberikan sebagian daging rusa tersebut kepada para tetangga.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rin mau memakan makanan selain tumbuh-tumbuhan satu meja dengan keluarganya. Malam itu, dia merasa sangat bahagia sampai tak bisa berhenti tersenyum hingga mereka berdua kembali ke kamar.

Rin menghadap ke arah jendela dan berkata,

"Itu makanan paling enak yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidup…" ungkapnya hiperbolis. Tak ada respon dari Len, melainkan sebuah kejutan berupa dekapan dari belakang oleh pemuda berparas mirip, namun lebih maskulin tersebut,

"Hey, bagaimana dengan imbalanku?" bisiknya di daun telinga Rin, menyebarkan rona merah. Tapi, Rin tak mungkin mengingkarinya, karena ia sendiri sudah berjanji, cukup dengan Len kembali maka Rin akan memberikan apa yang sempat Len minta sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Len dan berkata, "Apa boleh buat. Karena kau sudah menepati janjimu, lakukanlah…"

Len merengut sesaat, "Kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu, kedengarannya terpaksa, tahu."

Rin menggembungkan pipinya yang merona, bersungut-sungut, "Berisik. Lakukan saja, cepat!"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, bersiap menerima kontak fisik yang jauh lebih intim ketimbang yang pernah dialaminya bersama Len. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Len yang semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang lembut berbenturan dengan bibirnya.

Perasaan saat bibir mereka menyatu bagaikan tak nyata. Seluruh persendiannya meleleh hingga Rin tak mampu bergerak sama sekali, seperti mengalah begitu saja dan membiarkan Len membawanya. Ada dua sisi dirinya yang merespon sentuhan itu dengan berbeda. Sisi yang berteriak padanya untuk segera menghentikan semua dan sisi yang berbisik lembut padanya untuk membiarkan kembarannya mendapatkan apa yang sudah seharusnya ia dapatkan.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan sengalan napas berat yang menderu. Ekspresi Len tampak lebih tenang ketimbang Rin yang tampak tegang dengan wajah memerah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum jahil, "Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak mengajarimu."

Rin mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sorot mata Len yang menghisap. Ketika Len hendak melepaskannya, secara spontan Rin meraih kembali tangan saudaranya itu, menciptakan tanda tanya di air muka sang pemuda.

Salahkah? Rin hanya ingin mengikuti bisikan hatinya yang lebih dominan.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali dengan selamat… Bahkan sampai berhasil memburu rusa yang menjadi tujuan awal kita… Len…" ia mengambil jeda. Menarik napasnya dan memantapkan hati.

Hanya sekali ini saja, dia ingin membalas kebaikan Len.

"… Kau melakukan segalanya lebih dari cukup. Karenanya…" Rin menelan saliva, memikirkan cairan dalam mulutnya itu sudah bercampur dengan milik Len membuat wajahnya semakin memanas, "Untuk kali ini saja, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apa saja sesukamu."

Hening. Gerimis mulai mengetuk-ngetuk atap rumah mereka, menguar bau tanah yang menembus celah dinding bermaterial kayu. Tak ada kata-kata.

Sebuah seringaian terurai di bibir kembaran lelakinya tersebut. Seringaian yang tanpa Rin sadari, begitu culas dan licik.

Malam itu, ada satu hal yang Rin sadari saat mereka berbagi kehangatan di hening malam berlantun tetesan hujan yang semakin deras dari detik ke detik bersama gelegar kilat, membuat Rin tak ingin melepas rengkuhan dan jarak sempit di antara mereka…

Meski telah membentur batu dan terhempas ke permukaan tanah yang cukup dalam untuk membuat seseorang setidaknya menderita patah tulang… tak ada satupun, bahkan segorespun lecet yang melukai tubuh kembarannya itu.

_**~Bersambung~**_

Chapter 1 ini fluff banget, menurut saya, nggak ada suasana dark sama sekali. Len emang punya karakter manis di sini, tapi waspadalah terhadap warning Yandere!Len yang saya cantumkan XD

Beberapa orang sering mempermasalahkan saat ada anak kembar, siapa yang kakak siapa yang adik. Di sini, saya nggak akan mendeskripsikan siapa di antara Len Rin yang lahir duluan. Itu terserah kalian, suka-suka kalian mau menganggap siapa yang kakak dan adik (meski saya lebih suka kalo Len jadi kakak *lolicon*)

Adegan terakhir cukup bikin saya merasa was-was. Itu gak termasuk lemon kan? Kan?! Kalo adegan ciuman itu nggak termasuk lime juga kan?! Untuk sisanya silakan kalian pikir sendiri *slapped*

Saya sangat menanti-nanti pendapat kalian tentang fict ini. Silakan kritik dan sarannya :)


	3. CHAPTER 2

A/N: Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan akun saya. Tolong baca A/N saya di akhir cerita, ya. Penting, nih.

* * *

**Inunaki Village: No Escape**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

* * *

Nyanyian burung di pagi hari menyambut awal hari ketika Rin terbangun. Kelopak matanya yang semula tertutup rapat perlahan menampakkan keping aquamarine di baliknya. Tak ada yang terlintas di benaknya ketika gadis dengan rambut secerah matahari itu saat ia membuka mata, disambut oleh wajah kembaran lelakinya yang masih terlelap. Air mukanya begitu tenang, setenang bayang bulan di permukaan danau.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Berawal dari kepergian mereka ke hutan Selatan, Len yang terperosok ke dalam lubang kemudian memaksanya untuk kembali. Dia menunggu dan menunggu hingga langit gelap. Len kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, bahkan sampai membawa hasil buruan. Mereka semua menyantapnya bersama-sama, lalu setelah itu...

Setelah itu...

...

Matanya yang semula berat kini membulat, diikuti rasa panas yang menjalar di pipi.

"Bukan mimpi," gumamnya sendiri. Rin diam-diam beringsut, berusaha agar tak mengganggu saudaranya itu. Diambilnya pakaian yang sempat terlalaikan di sudut kamar, buru-buru memakainya dan meraih handuk berwarna putih serta beberapa potong baju bersih. Dia harus mandi sekarang.

Ketika Rin menutup pintu kamarnya dan melihat ke arah tungku, Meiko sudah ada di sana, merebus sesuatu. Langit masih gelap, belum ada fajar menyingsing. Tidak biasanya Meiko membuat sesuatu sepagi ini.

"Apa yang kau buat, _Okaa-san_?" tanya Rin. Menyadari kehadirannya, Meiko berbalik sesaat. Pandangannya tertuju pada handuk dan baju yang Rin bawa.

"Kau mau mandi sekarang, Rin?" Meiko malah balik bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Rin barusan.

"Uh... Ya," jawabnya pendek.

"Di luar masih gerimis."

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku akan mandi di kolam air panas."

Meiko hanya menyahut dengan 'Oh' dan kembali terfokus dengan apapun itu yang ia masak.

Di kolam sumber air panas, Rin menekuk lututnya. Berpikir tentang peristiwa penting yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Len.

Gadis itu terpekur lama. Semalam, ia dan Len sudah melangkahi batas persaudaraan seutuhnya. Dan entah mengapa... Kenyataan ini membuatnya agak resah.

"Apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Biasanya, hati kecil Rin akan langsung memberikan jawaban spontan ketika ia menanyakan hal serupa, sekalipun jawaban itu terkadang ditepis oleh akalnya jika tak sejalan. Tapi, kali ini... Akal dan hatinya seakan tak bekerja. Dia terus berpikir dan berpikir, namun tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya...

Kenapa?

Bukannya Rin menyesalinya. Dia sudah mengikuti apa yang hatinya katakan malam itu, dan ia juga tidak merasa tersakiti atau apapun karena Len begitu lembut padanya, sangat lembut sampai ia tak mampu menarik kembali kata-katanya bahwa ia boleh melakukan apa saja. Rin tahu Len takkan membantah jika ia menolak. Lalu kenapa baru sekarang keraguan itu melanda?

Rin kembali ke rumah tanpa menemukan titik terang.

Di dalam, ia melihat Meiko duduk di bangku meja makan. Ketika Rin hendak masuk ke kamarnya, Meiko tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Rin, kemarilah dulu."

Mendengar panggilan sang ibu, gadis berpostur kecil itu mau tak mau menghampiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ini, minumlah," ucap Meiko tenang. Sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna gelap menyapa penglihatan Rin. Mungkinkah ini yang tadi dimasak oleh Meiko?

Gelas itu terasa hangat saat Rin menyentuhnya, dan tanpa ragu-ragu Rin meneguk cairan tersebut tanpa mencurigai apapun.

Keningnya mengernyit di tegukan pertama. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Pahit dan getir menjadi satu. Ini kali pertama ibunya memberikan minuman semacam itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Sudah, minum saja!" titah Meiko lagi. Melihat ekspresi tegas di wajah sang ibu, Rin menurut. Meski ia benar-benar penasaran benda apa yang tengah masuk ke lambungnya itu kini. "Kau harus menghabiskannya. Itu ramuan untuk mencegah kehamilan."

"—UHUK!"

Penuturan itu sukses membuat Rin tersedak. _Apa?!_

"Kenapa _Okaa-san_ memberikan ini padaku?!" tanya Rin tidak percaya. Sejenak, Meiko menghela napasnya dan menatap putrinya tajam,

"Kau dan Len sudah mulai melakukannya, kan?"

Gadis itu menunduk. Ada perasaan malu dan takut yang menyatu di dadanya.

"Ya..."

Lagi-lagi, wanita paruh baya tersebut menghela napas, seakan-akan ia merasakan beban berat ketika mendengar jawaban Rin.

"Apa Len memaksamu?"

Tak heran ibunya bertanya. Banyak orang yang mengalami pelecehan di sini, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mendapatkan pembelaan. Rin menengadah, menatap wajah ibunya,

"Tentu saja tidak... Mana mungkin Len melakukan itu," ia memalingkan wajah, "Jika hal seperti ini terjadi, pasti itu adalah kehendakku sendiri."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Suara kayu yang terbakar di tungku menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang mengisi kesunyian itu sampai Meiko kembali menginterogasinya,

"Rin... Apa kau mencintai Len?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya terkesiap. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkannya dari Meiko sendiri. Rasanya... Sama sekali tidak pas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat Meiko menanyakan hal tersebut.

Buku-buku jari Rin meremas celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Dia masih tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Soal itu..."

Melihat reaksi putrinya, Meiko hanya tersenyum pias. Apa boleh buat...

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Tak apa jika kau ingin mencintai orang lain."

_Eh?_

Rin nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Meiko kembali ke dapur tanpa menghiraukan raut bingung di wajah Rin. Perlahan, Rin membuntuti Meiko dan bertanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian,

"_Okaa-san_, bagaimana jika kubilang aku mencintai Len?"

Meiko kembali menoleh padanya, menatapnya lembut. Namun, Rin melihat adanya kesedihan di sorot mata itu...

"Kalau boleh jujur, mungkin akan sulit bagiku menerimanya," jawab Meiko, semakin membuat putrinya terpana. "Tapi, apa boleh buat... Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menghalanginya, kan? Cukup... Jangan lakukan itu di depanku. Itu saja. "

Jawaban Meiko membuat hati Rin terenyuh. Jadi, selama ini dia juga memiliki setidaknya satu pemikiran yang mirip dengan Rin. Asumsi bahwa hubungan antarsaudara itu adalah sesuatu yang ganjil. Hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi dan dianggap tabu. Bukannya hal lazim yang dikategorikan lumrah sebagaimana keadaan di Inunaki.

Setidaknya... Ia tak sendirian. Tanpa Rin ketahui, ketertutupannya akan segala hal yang ingin ia tanyakan menjadi sebuah halangan untuk saling memahami isi pikiran satu sama lain. Dan orang itu bahkan tak jauh dari dirinya sendiri.

Batin Rin mengembangkan senyuman. Seharusnya ia lebih banyak berbicara dengan Meiko dan meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk sekedar bersenda gurau dengannya.

Hanya saja, Rin tak menyadari adanya telinga lain yang menyimak seluruh percakapan mereka.

* * *

Setelah seluruh tugas hariannya beres, Rin memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar. Desa Inunaki memang tak pernah ramai, namun ia memiliki nilai plus tersendiri. Di pagi hari, kau bisa mendengar nyanyian merdu para burung dari arah hutan, disambut desiran ombak pesisir yang menggelitik pasir putih berkilau. Pohon-pohon kelapa tumbuh dengan baik di sekitarnya, sedangkan beberapa kilometer dari kawasan pantai, pepohonan rimbun tumbuh bak jamur meski tidak beraturan.

Secara keseluruhan, Rin memberikan poin delapan dari sepuluh untuk pulau terpencil ini. Tempat yang paling disukainya adalah bukit tinggi yang menghadap langsung ke lautan, dengan batu-batu karang di bawahnya yang agak mengerikan jika saja terpeleset dari sana. Sayangnya, Rin tak berani naik ke sana tanpa ditemani. Sebab ada beberapa orang yang sempat menghilang dan sampai saat ini tidak ditemukan. Katanya, itu adalah ulah penghuni bukit tersebut.

Selagi Rin berjalan di sekitar desa, sekelompok anak kecil tengah sibuk bermain tanah. Wajah mereka kotor, tak jauh beda dengan sandang yang mereka kenakan. Rin menilik dari ekor matanya. Dulu, dia juga senang sekali bermain tanah bersama Len, berpura-pura benda itu adalah olahan makanan di permainan rumah-rumahan. Ada saat di mana Rin merindukan masa kecilnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum memperhatikan mereka, sampai salah satu dari sekelompok anak itu menyadari kehadirannya,

"Ssh, dia memperhatikan kita!"

"Menyebalkan. Senyuman macam apa itu di wajahnya?"

"Hey, jangan keras-keras. Kalau dia mendengarnya bagaimana?"

"Aku takut…"

Rin mengernyit. Gunjingan itu diucapkan sepelan mungkin, namun telinga Rin cukup sensitif untuk menangkapnya. Dengan perasaan sedih sekaligus kesal, Rin segera melanjutkan perjalanan kecil itu.

_Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa, _geramnya dalam hati.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu, tapi reputasinya memang terbilang buruk di mata para penduduk. Setiap kali ia melintas di hadapan mereka, beberapa orang akan mulai berkasak-kusuk, membicarakan apapun itu yang ia sama sekali tak tahu-menahu.

Faktanya, ada rumor aneh yang menyebar ke seluruh sudut desa bahwa mereka bukan anak kandung orang yang mereka anggap sebagai ayah selama ini. Meiko sudah menyangkal hal ini, ayah mereka mengatakan itu salah sementara Len menyuruhnya agar tidak mudah percaya. Itu hanya gosip belaka.

Alhasil, Rin menurut. Sebenarnya, dia tidak terkejut kalau seandainya mereka berdua memang bukan anak kandung ayah. Karena bukankah hubungan badan secara acak adalah hal yang lumrah di sini? Rin curiga bahwa ayah Yuu yang sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru adalah ayah kandung mereka, jika ia tak ingin dihajar Yuu kalau berani mengatakannya.

Dan hal ini sama-sama terjadi bilamana Rin tengah berjalan dengan Len. Entah dendam apa yang mereka punya, sepertinya sebagian besar penduduk Inunaki memandang rendah mereka berdua. Seakan pasangan kembar dampit itu adalah sepasang makhluk paling menjijikkan yang pernah terlahir ke dunia.

Saudara kembarnya sendiri tak terlalu menanggapi persoalan ini. _Berbuat kekacauan hanya karena desas-desus tak jelas cuma akan membawa masalah,_ katanya. Sementara itu, sebagai anak perempuan ia cenderung sensitif. Ada kalanya Rin meluapkan kekesalannya pada Len, walau seperti biasa ia sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk mengambil tindakan apapun.

Yah, selama orang-orang itu tidak bertindak bodoh dan mendatangkan petaka bagi mereka, ia rasa ia masih bisa menahannya. Tapi, sampai kapan?

Seraya menampung kekesalannya sepanjang langkah, tanpa kehendaknya Rin tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depan rumah seseorang. Ia melihat ke arah rumah kecil beratap jerami itu. Ini rumah Iroha, satu-satunya teman perempuan yang bisa Rin percayai.

Terakhir kali ia datang berkunjung adalah minggu lalu. Iroha tidak suka keluar rumah, tapi sepengetahuannya gadis bersurai merah jambu itu bukanlah gadis yang murung. Dia sangat ramah, meski usia Rin dan Iroha agak terpaut jauh. Iroha lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, karenanya Rin seringkali datang untuk meminta nasehat.

Merasa tidak enak jika terlalu lama tak berkunjung, Rin memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Iroha. Ia mengetuk pintu dan memanggil,

"Iroha _nee-san_, Rin datang berkunjung!"

Selang berapa detik, pintu kayu yang cukup reot itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis yang kelihatan lebih muda ketimbang usia sesungguhnya.

"Rin, masuklah," sambutnya hangat. Iroha kembali menutup pintunya setelah Rin masuk. Tak lama, seekor kucing muncul dari balik ruangan. Itu Mew, kucing liar tua yang dipelihara Iroha entah sejak kapan.

Sejujurnya, Rin tak begitu menyukai Mew. Matanya yang kuning menyala itu seringkali menatapnya intens, kelihatan misterius seolah berniat menelanjangi pikirannya. Rin punya firasat konyol yang mengatakan bahwa Mew itu bukan kucing biasa.

"Ayo kita mengobrol di kamar saja," ajak Iroha. Rin mengangguk dan mengekori Iroha bersamaan dengan Mew yang mengikuti mereka.

Rin duduk di atas lantai kayu yang agak dingin. Ada sebuah jendela yang menghadap ke ladang di luar sana, terbuka sehingga udara segar menyeruak ke tiap sudut ruang kecil ini.

"Ayahmu tidak ada?" tanya Rin, tak melihat sosok lain sejak tadi.

"_Otou-san_ sedang pergi ke hutan, kurasa akan pulang sore," jawab Iroha, ikut duduk bersama Rin. Mew naik ke pangkuannya dan bermanja-manja. Mamalia berbulu itu mengeluarkan suara napas mirip dengkuran yang membuat Rin sedikit geli. "Tanpa kau sadari, ada sesuatu yang mengantarmu ke sini..."

Perkataan Iroha membuat gadis pirang itu bingung bercampur takjub. Memang setiap kali ada hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, beban itu seakan menuntunnya untuk segera datang ke mari.

"Seperti biasa firasatmu memang hebat, Iroha-_nee_..." sahutnya membenarkan.

Ada cerita menarik di balik sosok Iroha yang dikenalinya. Kisah itu cukup tragis untuk membuat Rin ikut merasakan kesedihan di balik wajah Iroha yang selalu ramah, sekaligus menjadi alasan baginya untuk lebih bersimpati pada gadis penyendiri itu.

Tak seperti dirinya atau kebanyakan penduduk di desa ini, Iroha memiliki darah separuh pendatang.

Rin mendengar ini dari Meiko saat ia baru mengenal Iroha. Sikap hangat Iroha yang jarang ditunjukkan orang lain padanya membuat Rin terpikat. Dia jadi sering bertanya soal Iroha hingga akhirnya Meiko menceritakan kisah itu.

Ini kejadian belasan tahun lalu, beberapa tahun sebelum Rin dan Len terlahir.

Sama seperti kebanyakan pendatang lainnya yang tiba di pulau ini, ibu Iroha ditemukan terdampar di pesisir oleh ayahnya. Namun, bukannya membawa wanita tersebut ke rumah Tetua, ayahnya malah menyembunyikan wanita tersebut di sebuah gua kecil di hutan.

Ayah Iroha jatuh hati pada wanita tersebut.

Selama beberapa waktu, sosok ayah Iroha menghilang. Dia tak memiliki orang tua maupun sanak saudara, jadi sama sekali tak ada yang peduli dengannya. Waktu berlalu dan orang-orang mulai membicarakan soal suara tangisan bayi di hutan yang mereka kira adalah hantu. Tak berapa lama, datang kabar bahwa beberapa penduduk yang sedang berburu menemukan seorang wanita dan bayi di hutan. Tentu, bayi itu adalah Iroha.

Mereka membawa wanita itu dan bayinya ke rumah Tetua. Ayah Iroha yang hanya sendirian tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menyaksikan wanita yang dicintainya digiring kemudian dieksekusi.

Tetua mengatakan dengan lantang ayah Iroha pantas mendapatkannya, karena berani-berani menyembunyikan pendatang yang jelas-jelas dilarang di desa ini. Bahkan ada yang mengejeknya dengan memberikan potongan daging wanita tersebut.

Semenjak hari itu, beredar kabar bahwa ibu Iroha adalah seorang penyihir, namun tak ada yang memiliki bukti kuat sehubungan dengan isu yang mereka gembar-gemborkan.

Sedangkan Iroha yang saat itu belum mengetahui apa-apa dibiarkan hidup dengan dalih ada darah pribumi mengalir di tubuhnya. Meskipun demikian, dia harus menanggung beban karena dikucilkan oleh penduduk.

Alasan lain yang membuat Rin semakin cocok dengannya. Dan soal isu bahwa ibu Iroha adalah penyihir, Rin sempat berpikir ada benarnya sebab semenjak ia mulai akrab dengan Iroha ada beberapa hal yang cukup aneh tentangnya. Misalnya seperti ia bisa menebak pikiran orang lain atau…

"Aku bisa mencium aroma Len dari tubuhmu, tahu," celetuk Iroha tiba-tiba. Rin tercekat. Uh, ini juga salah satu hal aneh yang dia pikirkan.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" tanya Rin bingung.

Kening Iroha mengernyit, "Aku pikir kau menolak hubungan semacam ini dengan saudaramu sendiri."

Oh, jadi itu yang dia bicarakan...

"Soal itu..." Rin jadi ingat saat ia datang untuk bercerita soal Len yang mengutarakan perasaannya. Waktu itu, Iroha hanya memberinya saran untuk mengikuti kata hati. Tak ada yang lain. _Aku tak punya hak untuk mengatur-atur hidupmu,_ begitu katanya.

"Aku tidak akan menghakimimu kalau memang itulah yang kau inginkan," papar Iroha menenangkan.

Rin menggeleng, "Tidak. Itu hanya balas budi karena Len sudah berbuat banyak untukku, aku tak melibatkan perasaan apa-apa."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja jika seperti itu?" tanya Iroha, terlihat begitu peduli. Baginya, Rin sudah seperti adik sendiri.

"Justru itulah yang membuatku gelisah, Iroha-_nee_," sahut Rin memalingkan wajah, "Apa pendapatmu?"

Iroha tersenyum kecut, "Kurasa posisimu sama denganku saat ini."

Gadis beriris biru itu mengerjap, "Eh?"

Tangan Iroha tak jemu mengelus-elus Mew di pangkuannya, "Sebagai anak, aku sangat menyayangi _Otou-san_. Tapi setelah semua yang dilakukannya untukku, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menggantikan peran ibuku dalam segala hal. _Otou-san_ selalu bilang, bahwa aku sangat mirip dengan ibuku."

Rin terdiam. Ia rasa ia bisa memahaminya.

"Bukankah sangat indah jika kau bisa bertemu dengan seseorang, jatuh cinta padanya dan menciptakan keluarga? Kenapa harus dengan keluargamu sendiri jika kau bisa terhubung dengan orang lain? Aku selalu berpikir tentang hal itu."

"Iroha-_nee_..."

Gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya bersandar ke dinding, merilekskan otot punggungnya,

"Perasaan yang dirasakan ayahku pada ibuku, aku ingin tahu seperti apa perasaan itu... Tapi semua yang ada di sini begitu menjijikkan. Aku tidak tertarik pada siapapun."

Hati Rin mencelos mendengar ucapan Iroha yang terdengar lebih kasar dan menusuk ketimbang biasanya. Pernyataan itu membuat Rin sadar mengapa dia tak bisa mencintai orang lain sebagai wanita. Karena mayoritas dari mereka adalah keturunan inses yang menjijikkan.

Tapi, bukankah Rin dan Len juga sama? Yang dia tahu ayahnya masih memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan ibunya. Dan akan semakin menjijikkan jika ia meneruskan hal tersebut bersama Len.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba berhubungan dengan Len? Jika kau berusaha mungkin saja dia bisa pindah menyukaimu. Dan lagi dia sangatlah baik," saran Rin hati-hati.

"Len?" Iroha menyahut skeptis, "... Tidak mungkin. Dia cinta mati padamu, kau tahu? Di matanya tak terlihat apapun kecuali dirimu seorang."

Wajah Rin memerah malu.

"Lagipula Len itu terlalu muda untukku," timpalnya kemudian terus mengoceh soal kekurangan-kekurangan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kupikir pasti bagus jika Iroha-_nee_ menjadi keluargaku," sela Rin di antara ocehan Iroha. Gadis itu berkedip lalu terkekeh,

"Haha, sulit membayangkannya. Tapi terima kasih, Rin. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan hal semacam itu."

Rin tersenyum kecil, "Kau juga sangat baik. Kalau saja kau bukan setengah pendatang, orang-orang mungkin akan lebih menyukaimu," ungkapnya. Iroha bungkam sesaat, air mukanya kembali semurung awan kelabu. Uh, sepertinya Rin salah mengambil kata...

"Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini," terang Iroha. Mata Rin membulat. Belum pernah ia melihat Iroha setertekan ini...

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rin pelan.

"Hm... Terkadang terlintas di benakku untuk mengakhiri semuanya."

Kata-kata bernada putus asa itu, jangan-jangan...

"Jangan bilang kau akan bunuh diri!" serunya, tak terima dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan segala usaha peregangan nyawa secara sengaja. Hidup memanglah sulit, tapi Rin selalu yakin adanya kehidupan setelah mati yang jauh lebih sulit.

Dengan kata lain, kematian tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Mati dan berakhir begitu saja, akhir cerita. Siapa yang bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka mati?

"Ayolah, Rin. Jangan tegang begitu," Iroha membentuk senyuman penuh guyon, "Aku tidak senekat yang kau pikirkan. Tenang saja. Aku akan dengan sabar menunggu kematianku," tambahnya meyakinkan. Rangkaian kalimat itu terdengar agak mengerikan di telinga gadis lebih muda di hadapannya tersebut. Rin menghela napas lega. Dia tahu Iroha takkan berbohong.

"Kumohon jangan berkata begitu, Iroha-_nee_. Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu ada di pihakmu."

Percakapan di antara kedua gadis belia itu terus berlanjut hingga sore tiba. Rin sempat ingin menceritakan soal kejadian tempo hari di mana Len sama sekali tak terluka setelah terjatuh cukup dalam. Namun, ia mengurungkan niat serta memilih untuk patuh pada bisikan hatinya yang memberi titah agar tak menceritakan apa-apa.

Rin memutuskan untuk pulang saat ayah Iroha datang. Dia tak mau mengganggu keluarga orang, lagipula sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Meiko butuh bantuan menyiapkan makan malam.

Sebelum kembali ke rumah, Rin pergi sebentar untuk memandang lautan. Permukaannya yang bergoyang tampak berkilau tertempa sinar matahari kemerahan. Senja yang menakjubkan di sela-sela tiupan angin laut. Sensasinya begitu menenangkan hati.

"Jika aku mengalami hal seperti ayah Iroha-_nee_, kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan...?"

"Memandangi lautan?" tanya seseorang, Rin berbalik dan menemukan Len di belakangnya. Nyaris setengah hari ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tiba-tiba saja rasanya begitu aneh. Ditambah lagi keduanya belum mengatakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Cuma merenung. Apa urusanmu dengan Yuu sudah beres?" Rin balik bertanya ketika Len ikut berdiri di sisinya,

"Aku hanya meminta tolong padanya untuk mengasah pisauku. Dia benar-benar ahli dalam melakukan hal semacam itu," papar Len antusias, "Panah yang kemarin kupakai juga dibuat olehnya."

Gadis di sampingnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada panorama di hadapan mereka,

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bermain-main dengan benda tajam," peringatnya. Len memang punya hobi aneh. Sejak kecil dia gemar sekali menyimpan benda-benda yang memiliki potensi untuk melukai. Memang tak pernah disalahgunakan, namun tetap saja terkadang itu membuatnya terkesan mengerikan.

Walaupun senang berurusan dengan benda-benda tajam, Rin sendiri tak ingat apakah Len pernah terluka akibat ulahnya itu. Matanya mengedip, baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang?

"Hey, Len—" baru saja Rin hendak menanyakan soal insiden kemarin, Len terlebih dahulu menyela,

"Kau tahu, Rin, terkadang melukai orang lain adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk melindungi seseorang," tukasnya enteng. Rin mengerjap. Apakah Len tengah membicarakan dirinya?

"Umm…" Rin mencoba mencari persepsi lain yang lebih cocok dengan dirinya, tapi Len kembali memotong kata-katanya,

"Kalau kau tidak berani melukai orang lain, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Bukankah itu cuma nafsu belaka?" pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Itulah yang membuat kita manusia," sahut Len.

Rin merengut, "Tapi tidak manusiawi!"

Len tertawa, padahal sama sekali tak ada yang lucu. Selera humornya memang buruk.

"Rasa manusiawi itu hanya akan jadi penghalang, tahu."

Kata-kata saudara lelakinya itu membuat Rin sedikit terganggu. Sepertinya doktrin-doktrin egoisme penduduk Inunaki sudah memenuhi isi kepalanya. Ini gila. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki cara berpikirnya itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len," ucapnya memulai topik baru, "Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

Alis Len terangkat sedikit, menatapnya penuh tanya sebagai isyarat bagi Rin untuk melanjutkan,

"Bagaimana caramu keluar dari lubang itu tanpa terluka sedikitpun?" tanya Rin hati-hati.

…

Angin berhembus menggelitik rambut dan kulit mereka. Aroma laut semilir di udara, menyatu dengan desir ombak pengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Keduanya saling bertatapan, iris sebening air pantai tampak menubrukkan pandangan satu sama lain. Ekspresi Len begitu tenang. Mungkinkah dia sudah tahu Rin akan mempertanyakannya?

Waktu seolah terhenti.

_Kenapa dia tidak menjawab?_

"Lupakan saja semua yang terjadi kemarin… Oke?"

Mendadak, segalanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Rin membuka mata, menemukan langit-langit kamar seolah mengejek dirinya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang disertai rasa nyeri luar biasa di kepalanya, seakan baru saja dihantam palu godam. Ia mengernyit. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Iroha?

Dicobanya untuk fokus dan duduk, menyusun kembali apa saja yang sudah ia lewati, namun rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu mengerang pelan, menahan hujaman nyeri yang bertubi-tubi di kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya tangan seseorang mendarat di pahanya tanpa sengaja.

Ia menoleh, menemukan Len tertidur pulas. Rin tidak ingat kapan dia masuk ke kamar… Bahkan baju yang ia kenakan tidak sama dengan baju yang ia ingat saat berada di rumah Iroha. Beribu pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalanya, membuat gadis itu semakin pening.

Rin ingat dia bangun di pagi hari, pergi mandi, berbicara dengan Meiko soal apa yang ia lakukan dengan Len…

…

Tunggu dulu… Kenapa dia melakukan 'itu' dengan Len? Bukankah dia tak pernah sampai hati untuk melangkahi batas itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini…?

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang…

"Akh!" Rin kembali meringis. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingatnya?! Apa yang salah?! Memorinya seakan terputus di saat sebelum 'itu' terjadi dan setelah ia mengunjungi Iroha.

"Rin…?" Len terbangun, matanya sayu dan tampak berat. "Kau tak apa?"

Gadis itu menghela napas berat,

"Hhh… Kepalaku sakit sekali…" keluhnya, berusaha menahan air mata, tak ingin terlihat lebih lemah lagi di depan kembarannya itu. Len tersenyum lembut,

"Cobalah tidur, mungkin kau akan merasa baikan di pagi hari."

Setelah itu, Len kembali memejamkan mata. Mustahil mencari tanaman herbal pereda sakit kepala selarut ini. Rin menyesal tidak menanamnya di pekarangan. Apa boleh buat… Semoga saja ia mampu menahannya sampai pagi…

Seraya berbaring, Rin menutup kelopak matanya dan berusaha untuk terlelap. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara lantai kayu yang berderit akibat langkah kaki, membuatnya kembali terjaga. Sebuah celah yang cukup besar di bawah dinding kamarnya memberikan akses mudah bagi Rin untuk mengintip.

Seseorang berjalan keluar. Sepertinya itu kaki ayahnya.

'_Otou-san…? Mau pergi ke mana dia selarut ini…?'_

**~Bersambung~**

Pas saya update fict yang satunya, nggak tau kenapa review yang gak login nggak masuk. Saya udah nonaktifkan profanity filter dan moderate apalah itu di settingan akun, tapi tetep gak masuk. Kenapa ya? Tolong bantu, dong. Terserah mau lewat review atau PM DX

Saya takut nantinya ada review non-login yang nggak terbalas soalnya.

Mengesampingkan masalah itu, saya nggak punya banyak komentar soal chapter ini :)

Oiya, saya emang mencantumkan Kaito di list main character, tapi dia munculnya masih agak lama, mungkin sekitar chapter 6.

Dan tentang kabar fict The Origins, saya mungkin bakal publish yang satu itu di situs lain. Kalian yang pernah baca mungkin bakal ngerasa rada aneh karena plotnya saya ubah, tapi karakter utama tetep sama kok. Saya bakal kerjain fict itu ketika salah satu dari fict saya selesai :D

YumeikoRin: kalo ini bukan bulan puasa kali aja saya bikin lemon :p #jiaaah sama hentainya

Makasih reviewnya ya ^^

miaw: ya begitulah, saya emang baca tentang inunaki village di 9gag. Makasih reviewnya ya ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


	4. CHAPTER 3

Saya nggak pernah ngasih tahu umur Rin dan Len di sini yah? Yaa, umur mereka di sini 17-18an, jadi lebih dewasa. Dan kayaknya chapter ini kesannya buru-buru banget deh. Maaf, ya ^^"

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini berawan, angin laut membuat gumpalan putih di langit kelihatan berarak, sesekali menutupi sinaran raja siang. Rin duduk di teras. Sepotong pakaian yang baru selesai ia jahit sobekannya terpangku di paha. Kepalanya beberapa kali terkantuk-kantuk akibat napas alam yang menggesekkan dedaunan hijau di sekitar rumah, menjelma menjadi pengantar tidur dan membuat ia sukses terlelap.

Gadis itu tak menyadari seseorang membuka pintu depan, memperhatikan dirinya yang telah tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Rin, bangun dan pindahlah ke kamar!" perintah seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah ayah Rin. Putrinya tak bergeming, kata-katanya sama sekali tak mampu menembus dunia mimpi. Sang ayah menghela napas, hendak membangunkan putrinya dengan memberi sedikit goncangan.

Wuuush…

Sebelum ia sempat menggotong tubuh anaknya, angin mendadak berhembus lebih kuat, menyibak halus rok longgar selutut berwarna hijau zaitun yang Rin kenakan hingga memperlihatkan sedikit kulit pahanya yang putih mulus menggiurkan. Pria tua itu menahan napas.

Gesturnya yang semula tegas kini berubah hati-hati, terlihat dari tangan kanan dengan jari telunjuk lebih terjulur untuk menyentuh apa yang terlanjur mempesona penglihatan, meracuni pikiran akibat dorongan nafsu terlarang.

Srat! Jleb!

Pria itu terperanjat, refleks ketika mendengar suara ancaman barusan. Kakinya bergetar ketika melihat sebuah anak panah menancap di dinding rapuh rumah, tepat di atas posisi kepalanya barusan. Ia menoleh, menemukan putranya tengah berdiri agak jauh di depan pekarangan dengan sebuah busur tergenggam di tangannya.

Ia menelan ludah, "L-Len…"

Pemuda bersurai _ponytail_ itu melemparkan seringai bengis,

"Aaah… Meleset, meleset!" ucap Len, nadanya penuh guyon. Menandakan bidikannya tadi bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, lebih dimaksudkan untuk tak mengenai sasaran. Ia berjalan mendekati sang ayah, kali ini memandangnya dengan sorot kelam di sepasang samudera yang ia miliki, "_Otou-san_, bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku hanya peduli pada Rin."

Bungkam, itulah satu-satunya reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh ayahnya. Napasnya berubah berat dengan keringat gugup membasahi pelipis. Len mengangkat Rin dan membawanya masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan sang ayah yang kakinya masih membatu, terlambat menyadari bahwa nyawanya nyaris saja melayang.

**.**

**Inunaki Village: No Escape**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

**Warning! Twincest, Non-Con Incest, Gore, Cannibal**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

Rin mengaduk sup wortel yang asapnya membubung di atas panci. Panas api tungku membuat gadis itu berkeringat sehingga berkali-kali mengusap keningnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Hari sudah siang, hanya saja Rin melewatkan makan pagi yang selalu jadi rutinitasnya sebelum matahari sempat meninggi. Ia selalu makan siang ketika raja siang mulai condong ke ufuk Barat, namun perutnya yang keroncongan memaksa agar dirinya untuk segera mengisi kekosongan lambung lebih awal.

Setelah sup wortel dengan sedikit bumbu rempah-rempah itu beres, Rin segera memakannya. Ia hanya membuat cukup untuk dua atau tiga porsi, menyisakan agak banyak karena Rin memang tipe orang yang mudah sekali kenyang. Mulut kecilnya diam-diam mengumpat. Apa yang dibuatnya seringkali menjadi sampah akibat cita rasa hambar ciri khas masakan seorang Kagamine Rin, yang lebih sering mereka anggap sebagai kegagalan total.

Nyaris saran-saran yang kebanyakan orang berikan berakhir Rin abaikan. Dia lebih suka membiarkan bahan dasar masakannya terasa sebagaimana aslinya. Menjaga keaslian rasa adalah prinsipnya dalam memasak. Beberapa orang malah berkomentar tentang badannya yang kurus, lalu menyarankan Rin untuk makan lebih banyak daging. Nadanya bervariasi, mulai dari wejangan sampai sindiran. Tapi semuanya sama, tak ada satupun yang ia indahkan.

Rin menutup panci usang itu lalu pergi ke belakang untuk mencuci muka dengan air dalam gentong. Setelahnya, ia masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti baju, karena baju yang dikenakannya sudah terlalu basah keringat. Gadis itu menghela napas, keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali ke dapur.

"_Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ pasti tidak akan memakan ini…" pikirnya kelu, membuka tutup panci tersebut. Ia mengambil mangkuk dan menyisihkan untuknya sendiri agar tak perlu repot saat makan malam. Rin mengambil lap dan membawa panci itu. Ada dua orang yang akan ia datangi. Mungkin saja mereka mau menghabiskannya.

.

Jleb!

Suara anak panah yang tepat sasaran menghunus tanda di batang pohon, diikuti tepuk tangan heboh seseorang. Si pembidik masih belum puas, ia mengambil satu anak panah lagi dan mulai membidiknya ke arah lain. Seekor burung camar yang tengah terbang tak jauh dari mereka menjadi sasarannya.

Srat!

"Whoa! Lagi-lagi kena telak!" Yuu bersorak kegirangan saat burung itu terjatuh, tangannya tak berhenti memberi tepukan kagum. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati temannya yang hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman samar, "Kau punya bakat alami, Len! Luar biasa!"

"Kurasa begitu…" jawabnya percaya diri, namun masih menahan rasa untuk terlihat angkuh.

"Kau punya bakat memanah dan aku punya bakat membuatnya. Ini hebat! Kita bisa jadi yang terkuat di sini!" Yuu mulai membuat gerakan-gerakan konyol dengan pisau yang dibawanya, mengibas-ngibaskan benda itu seolah menebas apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik," sahut Len cuek.

"Eeh?! Padahal kau bisa saja memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang yang senang menggosipkanmu itu!" pemuda yang sebaya dengan Len tersebut memandangnya heran. Tak habis pikir bagaimana Len mampu berdiam diri meski banyak gosip miring penduduk desa tentang dia dan saudarinya. "Kalau aku jadi kau, akan kutebas mereka semua!"

Len terkekeh, "Bergosip takkan bisa membunuh seseorang, Yuu. Selama mereka tidak menghalangiku, aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi, gosip bisa membuatmu membunuh seseorang, iya 'ka—"

"Yuu, berhenti berbicara seperti itu. Kau mempengaruhi Len saja!" tegur Rin yang datang sambil membawa sebuah panci. Keduanya melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Rin?"

"Tumben kau datang ke sini," celetuk Yuu. Jarang-jarang Rin berkunjung ke tempatnya. Len pernah bilang kalau Rin kurang suka dengan kerjaannya yang nyaris selalu melibatkan benda-benda tajam. Gadis itu hanya muncul jika benar-benar ada perlu atau diperintah ayah ibunya untuk menyuruh Len pulang.

"Aku memasak terlalu banyak, jadi sengaja kubawa kemari supaya kalian yang menghabiskan."

"Eh? Tapi kudengar dari Len kau kalau memasak jarang menggunakan daging."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Yuu mengamati Rin mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya serius,

"Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa pertumbuhanmu terhambat!"

Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Kau itu kecil dan kurus, Rin! Aku yakin tubuhmu tak ada bedanya dengan Len. Bahkan Len saja kelihatan lebih berisi," tuding Yuu seraya melempar pandangan dengan isyarat mengejek. Rasa kesal dan malu bercampur hingga membuat wajah Rin memerah,

"Kurang ajar!" sembur Rin kesal. Yuu mengabaikannya dan malah meminta persetujuan Len,

"Aku benar, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"… Tidak juga, kok," jawab Len seadanya yang membuat bahunya didamprat oleh Rin,

"Tidak usah dijawab!" seru Rin. Ia ingin segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ini, "Aku membuat sup ini susah payah. Jadi lebih baik kalian menghabiskannya," ungkapnya menerangkan tujuan awal yang tertunda. Rin menatap ke arah Len, seolah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

Mendapat isyarat seperti itu, Len hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menjawab,

"Tenang saja, Rin. Semua yang kau buat pasti kuhabiskan."

Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk di teras rumah Yuu. Dibukanya tutup panci tersebut, menampakkan sup dengan kuah berwarna putih kekuningan dan satu-satunya warna lain yang ada di sana hanyalah oranye. Yuu tidak berkomentar. Sayang ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan keskeptisan di sana.

"Mana sendoknya?" tanya Yuu. Rin terkesiap,

"Oh, maaf! Aku lupa membawa sendok!" jawab Rin sekenanya. Yuu cuma mengomel sesaat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil benda yang Rin lupakah. Tinggallah sepasang kembar dampit berambut pirang itu duduk berdua di teras untuk sementara.

"Kepalamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Len perhatian. Rin mengerjap,

"Uh… Yah, sudah tidak sakit lagi," jawabnya jujur, "Sepertinya kau benar, Len. Aku terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah istirahat lebih lama beberapa hari, aku merasa baikan."

"Istirahatlah lebih banyak, kau kelihatan lelah," saran Len, tangannya menyibak bingkai rambut yang agak menghalangi mata Rin dari samping, "Aku akan pergi ke hutan lagi, mau kutangkapkan sesuatu?"

Rin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyisihkan sup tadi."

"Meski kau bilang begitu, aku tetap akan menangkapkanmu sesuatu, tahu."

Rin menahan senyum, sebagai gantinya kedua kaki gadis itu yang mengambang karena agak tingginya teras rumah Yuu tak bisa berhenti mengayun. Salah satu perilakunya apabila tengah merasa senang namun tak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berkata demikian,

"Tangkapkan seekor burung saja untukku," pintanya, meski ia ingin sekali mengubah caranya meminta menjadi lebih halus, hanya saja Len akan menganggap itu sebagai bentuk keterpaksaan, yang berarti sebuah penghinaan untuk membalas ketulusannya. Bukannya Rin benar-benar ingin menyantap daging burung atau apa, hanya saja ia tak ingin Len repot-repot memburu sesuatu yang lebih merepotkan.

"Apa yang kau buat, Rin?" tanya Yuu yang kembali dengan membawa tiga buah sendok makan kayu.

"Uhh, sup wortel…" jawab Rin singkat. Mereka bertiga duduk melingkari panci yang masih agak panas itu, lalu Yuu membuka tutupnya hati-hati, membiarkan sedikit asap mengepul dari sana. Pemuda itu menatapnya ragu,

"Kuahnya pucat sekali…" komentar Yuu tanpa ragu.

"Cerewet. Makan saja!" seru Rin. Karena sudah kenyang sendok yang Yuu pinjamkan sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

"Ini ciri khas Rin," celetuk Len, mulai menyendokkan sup itu dan memakannya. Rin dan Yuu menatap Len serius… "Seperti biasa, yang terasa cuma garam dan bawang."

Yuu kelihatannya tak terlalu antusias,

"Haha… Sepertinya tidak terlalu enak," meski begitu, ia tetap memakannya demi menghargai usaha Rin. Gadis itu hanya melipat tangannya, memperhatikan kedua pemuda tersebut menyantap masakannya, entah ikhlas atau tidak. Len tampak makan dengan lahap, melihatnya membuat Rin tiba-tiba merasa kasihan. Sedangkan Yuu hanya mengambil potongan wortelnya saja.

"Hey, kenapa kau hanya memakan wortelnya?!" protes Rin tidak terima.

"Kuahnya mengerikan," sahut Yuu terlampau jujur. Rin hanya merengut. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya menunggu mereka berdua selesai makan. Len yang menghabiskan semuanya, sesuai dugaan Rin. Setelah itu, Yuu dan Len kembali sibuk dengan apa yang semula mereka lakukan.

Rin memperhatikan Len yang tengah mengajari Yuu bagaimana caranya memanah tepat sasaran. Mereka mengarahkan panah ke sebuah pohon besar yang ditandai lingkaran putih menggunakan batu kapur. Ada banyak lubang di pohon itu, menandakan batang pohon tersebut telah berkali-kali menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka berdua.

Melihat seseorang memanah memang menyenangkan, tapi Rin tak pernah tertarik untuk belajar. Dia lebih suka memperhatikan. Pernah Len menawarinya untuk diajari saat ia hendak pergi ke sini, namun Rin menolak dengan alasan malas, lain waktu saja. Dan sekarang dia di sini, melihat langsung Len yang memberikan pengarahan pada murid dadakannya.

"Aaaah! Kenapa aku tidak pernah tepat sasaran?!" keluh Yuu seraya menjambak rambutnya jengkel. Anak panahnya menancap agak ke samping dari lingkaran yang dijadikan target. Dia mencoba berkali-kali, namun tetap gagal. Hingga akhirnya untuk sementara Yuu merasa putus asa dan duduk di atas sebuah batu berpermukaan agak datar yang terletak di halaman rumahnya.

"Benar-benar melelahkan," desah Yuu capek.

"Ayo kita coba lagi besok!" sahut Len penuh semangat. Sekalipun Yuu memintanya untuk mengajarinya lagi sekarang juga, Rin yakin Len takkan menolak. Keduanya mengobrol beberapa saat, membiarkan Rin yang hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan khas anak laki-laki mereka. Sampai akhirnya, Yuu melibatkan gadis itu dalam sebuah topik,

"Oh, ya, apa kalian sudah dengar kalau ada penduduk yang menghilang?" tanyanya memulai. Rin yang tengah menopang dagu mengerjap, sedangkan Len hanya menatap temannya tersebut dengan ekspresi tanya. Melihat air muka mereka, Yuu melanjutkan, "Akhir-akhir ini, beberapa orang di desa menghilang."

Bulu kuduk Rin meremang, ia mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa dingin,

"Dibunuh…?" tanya Rin mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Justru karena menghilang makanya tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka," jawab Yuu keki, menurutnya pertanyaan barusan bodoh sekali.

"Mungkin mereka pergi ke bukit pantai," kali ini Len memberi pendapat. Bukit itu memang tempat yang paling sering terjadi kasus orang hilang, entah akibat hal mistis atau dugaan yang logis seperti terperosok di permukaan landai hingga masuk ke lautan dan terbawa ombak di pulau ini yang memang cukup ganas.

"Apapun penyebabnya, yang jelas kita harus berhati-hati. Tapi, kudengar orang-orang yang menghilang itu hanya yang tinggal sendirian. Apa mungkin mereka diculik, ya?"

Len tampak berpikir, "Hmm… Bisa jadi. Mungkin si penculik merasa lebih aman jika korbannya hanya sendiri. Dan mereka juga takkan takut keluarga korban akan mencarinya."

Rin membuang muka_. Kenapa orang di desa tidak berusaha mencari mereka?_ Setidaknya itulah yang ingin ia tanyakan. Namun kenyataan bahwa rasa simpati dan empati di sini bukanlah hal yang dijunjung tinggi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Rasanya mustahil jika mereka disekap," kata Rin. _Kalau ini memang penculikan, mereka pasti dibunuh dan dimakan,_ tambahnya dalam hati. Ia meringis. Bagus. Jadi tradisi pembunuhan tak lagi hanya dilakukan pada pendatang tapi juga pada pribumi. Sepertinya seseorang mulai melakukan perubahan.

Benar-benar hal baru yang luar biasa. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulau ini akan kosong akibat warganya yang berusaha untuk saling menyantap. Apa lagi yang lebih hebat dari ini? Segala bentuk pemikiran sarkastik berputar-putar di benak gadis beriris biru laut itu.

"Ayo pulang, Rin. Sepertinya hal ini membuatmu tidak nyaman," ajak Len mengetahui apa yang kembarannya itu rasakan. Rin bangkit dan turun dari teras rumah Yuu, mengenakan sandal kayunya yang usang dimakan waktu. Mereka berdua pamit dan berjalan ke rumah berdampingan.

"Kira-kira apa lagi yang akan terjadi di sini?" keluh Rin sambil menerawang ke jalanan di hadapannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Bukankah yang menghilang hanya orang yang tinggal sendiri?" sahut Len ringan, "Lagipula masih ada _Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_ dan juga aku."

Satu-satunya yang mereka dengar hanyalah desau angin dan gesekan antara tanah berbatu dengan alas kaki.

"Pasti menyedihkan, ya. Menghilang dan tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk mencari mereka," Rin menunduk, mengekspresikan perasaan iba dengan gestur tubuhnya. Kali ini Len tak menjawab. Namun, dalam diam tangannya menelisik jemari Rin. Menautkan keduanya dalam satu genggaman. Rin menatap Len yang balik memandangnya,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku jamin itu."

.

Seseorang lagi-lagi menghilang.

Korban kali ini adalah seorang wanita tua yang rumahnya agak sedikit jauh dari kumpulan rumah warga. Dia tak punya sanak saudara. Sendiri dan jarang bersosialisasi. Bahkan wanita tua itu mungkin saja tak tahu bahwa Desa Inunaki tengah dilanda kasus orang hilang.

Meski hal ini mungkin tak cocok diberi nama kasus, karena tak ada seorangpun yang bersedia memecahkannya.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memiliki niat jahat," ungkap Iroha saat Rin mengunjungi rumahnya tadi siang, itu pun setelah Len bersikeras mengantar dan menjemputnya, mengundang kasak-kusuk lebih saat orang di desa melihat mereka.

Selain itu, Rin juga jadi tak berani keluar sendiri setelah hari beranjak sore. Di dalam rumah dia juga tetap merasa was-was. Bunyi sekecil apapun berubah menjadi geraman di telinganya. Rin mendadak paranoid, tapi itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Malam hari tiba dan Rin sudah selesai membersihkan diri, bersiap untuk tidur. Len masih duduk di bangku meja makan, melakukan sesuatu dengan pisau-pisau dan busur kesayangannya. Rin mendesah. Tingkah Len membuat Rin semakin parno, ditambah lagi kembarannya itu membawa koleksi benda tajamnya ke dalam kamar, menaruhnya di atas rakitan lemari kayu.

Bukannya Rin takut Len akan membunuhnya, tapi tindak-tanduk Len justru membuat ia merasa si pelaku memang akan datang ke rumah mereka, sementara Len hanya menjawab santai bahwa ia cuma berjaga-jaga.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencari orang-orang yang hilang itu?" tanya Rin saat Len masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sama saja kita cari mati," jawab Len, mengulang gerakan yang sama dengan menaruh 'persenjataan'nya lalu mengganti pakaian.

Rin menunggu Len selesai. Gadis itu tahu dia sudah pernah mengatakannya, namun kali ini dia benar-benar ingin mendengar pendapat saudara laki-lakinya itu mengenai hal yang tengah banyak diperbincangkan penduduk desa ini,

"Kau tidak merasa kasihan, Len?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih hati-hati.

"Tidak selama mereka tak mengganggu kita."

"Bagaimana kalau _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ yang menghilang?"

Len diam sesaat, kemudian menjawab,

"Tergantung keadaan."

Rin mengernyit, "Kau gila."

Len tersenyum lima jari, "Ya, dan itu semua karenamu."

Rin mendengus. Jawaban Len terkesan main-main dan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya puas. Ia berbaring miring lalu memejamkan mata, tak menghiraukan posisinya yang membelakangi Len. Tahu-tahu Len yang berbaring di sampingnya memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Rin menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri,

"Lepaskan aku," gerutunya masih sebal, tapi Len malah semakin kuat mendekapnya seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya.

"Tidak mau," tolak Len keras kepala. Rin tak mau kalah,

"Leeen...!" Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Len yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Dekapan Len pun menjadi-jadi, membuat mereka kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang bergulat.

Semakin Rin memberontak semakin pemuda itu membuatnya kesakitan akibat pelukan maut. Lama-kelamaan ini terasa lucu dan Rin pun menyerah dengan omelan bercampur tawa. Ia mendengus dalam senyum tertahan. Tubuhnya yang baru saja mandi air hangat kini kembali berkeringat akibat ulah Len.

Ia mengabaikan bajunya yang terasa kurang nyaman dan mencoba tidur, membiarkan tangan Len tetap melingkari tubuhnya dengan lembut. Rin bisa merasakan napas Len di sela-sela rambutnya, deru pelan yang membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang.

Keduanya tertidur pulas. Tanpa sadar Rin merubah posisinya menghadap ke arah Len. Gadis itu bergidik. Mereka tidak menggunakan selimut dan udara cukup dingin, masuk melalui celah-celah dinding di mana angin laut berhembus. Rin terus merapat pada Len.

Krieeet...

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Rin sepenuhnya terjaga. _Siapa itu?_ sontak Rin terjaga. Bayangan tentang pelaku di balik menghilangnya orang-orang kembali menghantuinya. Rin menyelinap bangun kemudian mengintip ke lubang. Bukan pintu depan yang terbuka.

Kalau begitu...

Rin berusaha melirik ke samping. Seseorang keluar dari pintu kamar sebelah, diawali dengan munculnya kaki seseorang yang terlihat kuat tapi juga rapuh akibat elastisitas kulit yang berkurang. Itu kaki ayahnya!

_Lagi-lagi_ Otou-san_..._ batin Rin. Ayahnya keluar melalui pintu depan. Belakangan ini dia sering sekali pergi di saat orang-orang kebanyakan telah tertidur. Gadis bersurai pendek itu terkesiap. Jangan-jangan...

Rin mundur. Dia ingin membangunkan Len, tapi tangan dan kakinya gemetaran. Ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan apapun. Apa yang ayahnya lakukan malam-malam begini? Apalagi ada kemungkinan seseorang di luar sana tengah melakukan hal buruk pada penduduk desa... Seharusnya dia menyadari itu…

Mungkinkah...? Rin menduga-duga. Jika ayahnya bukan si pelaku, mengapa ia memiliki nyali untuk berkeliaran sendiri di malam hari?

Rin mengambil selimut dan kembali berbaring sambil menyelimuti Len di sampingnya. Tapi, setelah menyaksikan hal tadi yang kemungkinan hari-hari sebelumnya juga terjadi (serangkan Rin tidur terlalu nyenyak untuk menyadarinya), ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

Satu jam… Dua jam… Entahlah, Rin tak tahu berapa lama tepatnya dia tertidur kembali setelahnya. Yang jelas kepalanya pusing, persis seperti jika ia melewatkan malam hari dengan begadang. Dari mulai gelap langit sampai berubah warna menjadi biru. Mendadak ia merasa tidak enak badan, jadi Rin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan fajar dan menutup matanya kembali, meringkuk dalam selimut yang menggelung tubuh.

"Rin… Rin…"

"Nggh…" panggilan lembut itu membuat gadis bersurai pirang tersebut menggeliat pelan, keningnya mengernyit pertanda tak senang diganggu. Tapi, si pemilik suara jauh lebih keras kepala ketimbang dirinya, jadilah ia terpaksa membuka matanya yang masih terasa amat sangat lengket, "Jangan ganggu aku, Len," pintanya lemas seraya berbaring miring.

"Badanmu panas dan kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Len, saudarinya itu hanya menyahut dengan gumaman, "Sarapanlah dulu, setelah itu tidur lagi. _Okaa-san_ sudah membuatkan sesuatu."

"Tidak. Mulutku rasanya pahit sekali."

"Len bilang kau sakit. Kau baik-baik saja?" Meiko ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Tangannya membawa sebuah mangkuk. Rin menoleh dan menemukan ibunya sudah duduk di samping Len, "_Okaa-san_ membuatkanmu bubur. Jangan sampai kau melewatkan sarapan seperti kemarin-kemarin."

"Uh… Baiklah…" keluh Rin memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Tidak Len sangka ketika selimutnya tersibak baju Rin basah oleh keringat dingin,

"H-Hey, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Padahal tadi malam kelihatannya sehat-sehat saja," tanya Len cemas, bertanya-tanya mengapa kembarannya itu bisa mendadak jatuh sakit. Rin tersenyum paksa,

"Paling hanya demam biasa," jawabnya lesu.

"Len, tolong gantikan tugas Rin," titah Meiko, Len awalnya tampak ragu, namun kemudian menurut dan keluar dari kamar untuk mengerjakan hal yang biasa Rin lakukan di pagi hari, menyerahkan masalah saudarinya pada sang ibu. Rin menerima mangkuk berisi bubur nasi dari Meiko dan mulai memakannya meski ogah-ogahan. Rasanya benar-benar tidak karuan di lidah, berkali-kali Rin tampak ingin memuntahkan apa yang ia santap.

"Kau pasti terlalu capek," ungkap wanita berambut coklat itu.

"Beberapa hari ini aku selalu tidur sampai agak siang…" tukas Rin, mengaduk-aduk buburnya seperti mainan, "Mungkin karena pengaruh pikiran."

"Kau ini… Masih muda sudah banyak beban," canda Meiko sesaat, "Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritalah."

Rin menatap lurus pada Meiko. Kata-katanya membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Rin mendadak terasa begitu lapang.

"Aku hanya takut."

"Karena beberapa orang di desa menghilang?" sambung Meiko, Rin mengangguk kecil. Sorot matanya meredup, memandangi lantai kayu yang dingin. Meiko mengelus rambutnya, menularkan hawa hangat yang selalu berhasil menciptakan kenyamanan, "Jangan takut. Ada _Okaa-san_ bersamamu, takkan kubiarkan seseorang mencelakai anak-anakku."

Rin tertawa kecil, "_Okaa-san_, kau terdengar seperti Len."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang ibunya…" papar Meiko pelan, ia memperhatikan Rin makan untuk beberapa saat. Gadis itu berjuang untuk menghabiskan apa yang telah ia buatkan meski Meiko sendiri tahu itu bukanlah makanan yang cukup untuk dibilang enak. Setelah Rin selesai, ia kembali berbicara, "_Otou-san_ mengajak _Okaa-san_ pergi ke hutan. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Mendengar kata _'Otou-san'_, Rin langsung teringat soal tadi malam. _Apa dia sudah pulang?_ tanyanya dalam hati, ingin rasanya ia menanyakan soal ini pada Meiko, tapi Rin takut itu akan menjadi penyebab perpecahan di keluarganya. Bagaimana jika Meiko dan Len mencurigai ayah mereka sebagai si pelaku? Pastilah suasana di rumah akan berubah drastis. Otomatis Rin akan merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Kumohon jangan pulang terlalu sore," pinta Rin, tak ada lagi yang lebih ia inginkan selain keduanya pulang tepat waktu dalam keadaan selamat. _Tidak apa-apa, kan?_ Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri. _Tidak mungkin _Otou-san_ akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada _Okaa-san_. Iya, kan?_

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Meiko memastikan sekali lagi. Rin berpikir sejenak, sampai satu hal terlintas di hatinya, dan ia pun memikirkan bagaimana cara mengungkapkan hal tersebut dalam bentuk kalimat.

"Eh… Aku…" ia mencari-cari kata yang pas. Ternyata ini lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan. "Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya…? Aku hanya ingin _Okaa-san_ pulang cepat dan merawatku lagi seperti ini."

Meiko terperangah mendengar permintaan itu. Selama ia mengasuh dan membesarkan Rin, tak pernah sekalipun putrinya meminta untuk selalu diperhatikan. Sifat manja tidak tertanam dalam dirinya. Yang Meiko ingat, Rin selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Pribadi yang agak serius dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, namun tak pernah lupa untuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Figur yang tak pernah menyusahkan orang tua.

Dan saat ini, ketika ia melihat sisi lain putrinya yang jarang sekali dikeluarkan, Meiko merasa perannya sebagai ibu menjadi terasa amat sangat berharga. Ada sensasi tersendiri saat ia bisa merawat anak perempuannya, yang mana berbeda dengan momen ketika Len atau ayah mereka membutuhkan perhatian.

Mungkin karena Rin-lah yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan nyatanya mereka tidak selalu akrab. Seperti ada tabir tipis yang menghalangi keduanya untuk saling bercengkrama.

Meiko hanya mampu mengulas lekuk tipis di bibirnya,

"Tentu saja. _Okaa-san_ tidak akan pergi lama ketika seseorang di rumah menunggu dalam keadaan kurang sehat," jawabnya menyanggupi. Ia lalu mengambil mangkuk yang sudah kosong dan berjalan keluar, "_Okaa-san_ akan mengambil air hangat dan membasuh tubuhmu. Kau benar-benar basah keringat."

Rin memandang ke arah pintu di mana ibunya menikung dan tak lagi tertangkap oleh pandangan. Gadis itu kembali berbaring, meski kali ini wajahnya dihiasi oleh ekspresi tenang yang menunjukkan rasa nyaman akibat kasih sayang seseorang.

Mungkin ia akan meminta tidur bersama Meiko nanti malam.

.

Banyak bergerak ketika tubuhnya lemas seperti ini bukanlah ide yang bagus, tapi menghabiskan waktu dengan memejamkan mata cukup membuat Rin sakit kepala. Ia mendengar suara kapak yang membelah kayu di belakang rumah. Sepertinya Len tengah membelah kayu-kayu bakar karena persediaan mulai menipis.

Jendela yang terbuka menimbulkan bunyi derit akibat engsel tua penuh karat. Rin beringsut, meminum segelas air putih yang seseorang taruh di atas lemari bersama pisau-pisau milik Len. Di luar, warna langit menunjukkan bahwa hari telah beranjak sore. Memang sudah agak lama rasanya sejak Meiko selesai menyeka tubuhnya dengan handuk yang dibasahi air hangat, kemudian pergi bersama sang ayah saat Rin kembali beristirahat.

"Apa mereka sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Suara hentakan kapak masih terdengar, menarik Rin untuk keluar dari kamar dan melihat keadaan. Ia membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya. Kosong. Diputuskannya untuk ke halaman belakang.

Benar saja, Len tengah menumpuk potongan-potongan kayu dan bersiap membawanya masuk. Mata mereka bertemu saat Len menyadari saudarinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu,

"Rin, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Len, berjalan ke arah pintu. Rin memberikan akses masuk pada Len. Ia tak menjawab, alih-alih malah menanyakan hal lain,

"_Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ belum pulang?"

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"… Tapi, _Okaa-san_ berjanji padaku kalau dia takkan pergi terlalu lama."

Len menaruh kayu-kayu itu di sisi tungku api, "Karena itulah dia menyuruhku untuk tetap di rumah. Mungkin mereka menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Rin terdiam saat Len kembali menyambung perkataannya,

"Kenapa tidak tidur saja? Aku yakin mereka sudah pulang ketika kau terbangun."

Mau tidak mau, Rin manut dan pergi ke kamarnya meski suasana hatinya benar-benar bosan dan… Tidak tenang. Ia kembali berbaring dan menerawang ke langit-langit kamar yang tampak rapuh. Sepertinya mereka harus memperbaiki beberapa bagian atap rumah. Dia bisa melihat celah-celah kecil yang bisa diterobos hujan jika dibiarkan terlalu lama.

Matahari pun tenggelam. Rin menutup jendela kamar dengan gelisah. Meiko tidak menepati janjinya… Dan hari sudah semakin gelap. Dia menggigit bibir. Mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi? Dengan langkah dipaksakan Rin keluar, menemukan kembarannya tengah duduk di samping meja makan. Tak ada piring atau apapun di dekatnya.

"Ah, Rin. Kau lapar?" tanyanya berlagak santai, padahal Rin bisa melihat raut mukanya tampak gelisah.

"_Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_…" ujar Rin. Tak perlu melengkapi kalimatnya pun ia tahu Len sudah paham.

"Sudah terlalu gelap. Kita tidak boleh ceroboh, apalagi ada sesuatu di luar sana yang mengancam bahaya," Len membuang muka. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Kedua alis Rin nyaris bertemu. Kalau saja ia meminta agar Meiko tidak pergi…

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka…?" lirihnya pelan, tak ingin ucapannya menjadi kenyataan. Sepasang kembar itu terdiam, tak tahu apa yang mesti mereka katakan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sebab keduanya tampak dilanda oleh kekhawatiran yang tak kalah satu sama lain.

"Mereka pasti kembali. Yakini saja…"

"Kau juga kelihatan ragu!"

Len terkesiap. Di hadapannya, Rin sudah menatapnya berkaca-kaca. Dihampirinya gadis itu, memberikan sentuhan lembut di kedua bahunya, berusaha meyakinkan,

"Sakitmu bisa bertambah parah. Istirahatlah, Rin… Biar aku yang menunggu mereka."

Rin memberontak, kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat dan ia mundur dari cengkraman Len,

"Tidak bisa… Aku… Aku terlalu takut!" ia menunduk dalam, kedua tangannya melipat, menahan rasa dingin yang mulai meliputi tubuhnya. Rin tak tahu apakah hawa dingin itu disebabkan oleh sakitnya atau karena tekanan pikiran yang ia alami. Yang manapun tidak jadi persoalan, sebab keduanya sama sekali tak memberi energi positif saat tubuhnya sedang melemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin…"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_!"

"Hey, jangan berkata seperti itu…"

BRAK!

Pintu depan mendadak terbuka, mengejutkan Len dan Rin yang saat itu juga tengah panik. Di ambang pintu, ayah mereka datang dengan napas terengah. Sikap tubuhnya membuat si kembar tampak bingung selama beberapa detik. Sang ayah melihat ke arah dua anak berparas mirip di dekatnya.

"_O-Otou-san_…" Rin mencicit pelan.

"Syukurlah. Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya Len dengan helaan napas lega. _Di mana Okaa-san?_ Rin melirik celah pintu, mencari-cari sosok wanita berambut coklat pendek yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia tak melihat siapapun di sana…

Dan kenapa pula ayah mereka begitu terengah-engah seperti dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu?

… _Ini… Bohong, kan?_

"Len… Rin… Aku terpisah dengan Meiko!"

**Bersambung**

Apakah ada yang menyadari sesuatu di chapter ini? *ngelirik-lirik*

Umm… Sepertinya saya nggak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Langsung balas review aja, ya. Yang log-in juga saya balas di sini aja, soalnya saya update lewat hp. Gak papa, kan?

Arrow-chan3: Hwaa makasih solusinya, review anonim bisa masuk lagi *hug*

Lol nggak nyangka ada yang kaget. Saya kira hint kalau mereka melakukan 'itu' jelas banget di chapter sebelumnya. Ternyata nggak ya?

Btw makasih reviewnya ^^

BloodyPuppet: Kalo dugaanmu kayak gitu, saya nggak akan komentar. Biar nanti terungkap sendiri, haha.

Kayaknya akan saya posting di AO3 atau blog pribadi kalo rating dan content-nya serupa kayak versi awal, dan ada lirik lagu yang saya masukin di situ, sementara FFn ngelarang songfic dan fict berating MA. Apa sebaiknya bikin polling aja ya?

Internet sehat? Saya seringnya pake tablet, kalo buka pake browser biasa emang beberapa situs keblokir, tapi kalo pake opera mini lancar jaya kok ^^b

Makasih banyak atas reviewnya yaa :)

LittleMermaid23: kesannya jadi kayak fict fantasy XD

Soal ayah mereka dan kuatnya Len, nanti bakal terungkap kok. Tenang aja~

Huh? Ternyata banyak yang nggak nyangka, ya… Saya kira udah jelas banget dari deskrip mereka begitu, apa terlalu implisit ya? =="

Makasih reviewnya ^^

p.w sasusaku: ummm… sebenarnya plot saya justru romance di awal, karena permulaan. Saya pengen menekankan perubahan Len yang di awal oh so sweet dan berubah seiring cerita berjalan.

Btw konfliknya udah mulai, kok. Entah jadinya bakal cukup suspense atau nggak, haha.

Makasih reviewnya yaa :D

Kurotori Rei: Cuma Iroha yang penduduk lain yang cukup waras di desa, jadi yaa… Gitu, deh :D

Yang jelas apa yang Len lakukan demi kebaikan Rin (menurut dia). Kalo tanya gimana caranya itu masihlah misteri *plak*

Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Kagamine02 Story: Ini udah update, maaf ya kalo ngaret. Chapter ini agak susah soalnya DX

Makasih reviewnya~!

YumeikoRin: sesama ecchi jangan saling menuding XD

Haha sebenarnya gak ada hubungan sama kepercayaan sih. Saya bisa aja buat lemon meski bulan puasa. Ini cuma masalah respek aja *loh?*

Kekuatan Len bakal ketahuan nggak lama lagi kok :)

Makasih reviewnya yaa :D

PiscesAquamarine12: padahal fict yandere di fandom vocaloid inggris bagus-bagus lho, menurut saya sih… O_Ob

Yaah, penduduk di Inunaki waras dengan cara mereka sendiri. Justru Rin dan Iroha-lah yang dianggap gangguan.

Masalah beneran atau nggak, jangan diambil pusing. Ini kan fiksi, tapi kalo kamu search Trista da Cunha hasilnya pasti jelas kok ^^

Makasih reviewnya :)

Makasih reviewnya yaa ^^


	5. CHAPTER 4

Saya bikin satu fanart buat fict ini. Simpel sih, jelek pula. Tapi kalo ada dr kalian yg pengen liat silakan liat di album facebook saya. Link facebooknya ada di profil saya, oiya ada poll juga. Kalian yg punya akun tolong ikut ngevote ya ^^

.

Rin mendekap lengan Len di sisinya, begitu kuat hingga pemuda pirang itu diam-diam merasa kebas. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Rin merasa aman, dan Len juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjaga Rin dan membuatnya tenang. Hanya saja, cairan hangat terus merembes dari sepasang samudera gadis itu yang semenjak tadi telah berubah menjadi palung gelap tanpa dasar.

Len sangat membenci tangisan Rin. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lihat untuk terpancar dari wajah orang terkasihnya itu hanyalah senyum dan tawa, dan keadaan sama sekali tak mendukung baginya untuk melakukan sesuatu demi menghapus aliran menganak sungai yang bersumber dari bola mata beriris safir tersebut.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, mengeluskan jemarinya ke helaian rambut pendek di sisinya,

"_Okaa-san_ baik-baik saja, Rin. Dia pasti baik-baik saja..." ucapnya lembut, sedangkan benaknya mereka ulang saat-saat di mana hal ini baru saja terjadi…

_"Ini... Ini tidak mungkin..." kedua kaki Rin melemas, nyaris bersimpuh di lantai jika dia tak mampu menguasai diri. Wajah sang ayah terpampang cemas di hadapan mereka berdua, namun entah mengapa ekspresi itu kelihatan begitu palsu dan... Membuatnya takut. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang ia punya, Rin melonjak, "Aku harus mencarinya...!"_

_Gadis itu menerjang tubuh ayahnya, keluar melalui pintu yang masih terbuka. Ia tak bisa lagi membedakan apakah rasa sakit ini diakibatkan oleh tubuhnya yang sedang melemah atau berasal dari dalam dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Len berteriak memanggilnya, menangkapnya sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan pekarangan,_

_Terjadi sedikit keributan di antara cegahan Len dan rontaan saudari kembarnya,_

_"Apa kau gila? Pembunuh itu mungkin berkeliaran di luar sana!"_

_"Tapi aku harus mencari _Okaa-san_, Len! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak kembali?!"_

_"Jangan gegabah, Rin. Lagipula kau ini sedang sakit. Biar aku yang mencarinya!"_

_Rin tertegun. Seluruh tubuhnya yang semula ia paksakan untuk berontak tak ayal kembali melemah,_

_"Tidak... Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga..." lirihnya takut, meraih kedua tangan Len yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Len menyuruh Rin berbalik, sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan._

_Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, "Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Aku akan membawa _Otou-san_. Dia harus mempertanggungjawabkannya."_

_Cahaya remang dari pintu dan celah-celah dinding rumah seolah mengunci pergerakan Rin. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Len pergi dengan ayah mereka? Tidak... Rin masih curiga padanya setelah tingkah polahnya belakangan ini._

_Semua ini terlalu beresiko. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Len pergi dengan pria itu, namun dia juga takut untuk memberitahukan apa yang diketahuinya pada Len._

_Rin menelan ludah, "Aku yang akan pergi denganmu."_

_Daripada membiarkan Len pergi dan menjadi korban, lebih baik Rin ikut bersamanya._

_"Sudah kubilang kau masih sakit! Bisakah kau mendengarkan perkataanku?!" hardik Len, membuat Rin menunduk. Dia kedengaran begitu keras, tapi Rin paham itu semata-mata karena Len khawatir._

_"Kumohon... Kumohon jangan pergi dengan _Otou-san_. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu..."_

_Len hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. Tapi dari tindak-tanduk saudarinya yang kelihatan resah, ia tahu sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menanyakan soal hal yang Rin maksud,_

_"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari pertolongan dari penduduk lain," ucap Len, memberikan solusi lain. Rin memandang kedua kakinya yang telanjang, sela-selanya dipenuhi debu akibat tak mengenakan alas. Dia ragu akan keputusan Len, di samping itu..._

_"Apa ada yang mau menolong kita?" tanyanya skeptis, "Aku juga takut jika harus sendirian..."_

_Len mengacak rambut pirangnya,_

_"Aku akan minta tolong pada Iroha-_nee_ untuk menjagamu selama aku pergi."_

_"Tapi__—__"_

_"Tidak apa-apa," potong Len, tersenyum meyakinkan, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."_

Itu adalah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelahnya, Len menitipkan Rin di rumah Iroha dan pergi ke desa untuk mencari pertolongan. Mereka berdua baru kembali menjelang pagi, lalu Len menjemputnya yang sedang terbaring di kamar Iroha. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sudah berkali-kali mengganti kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres kening Rin.

Len memberitahunya bahwa Yuu-lah yang menemaninya ke hutan, tapi... Mereka tidak menemukan Meiko. Prasangka buruk gadis itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Menemukan Meiko pasti tidak akan semudah itu…

Rin ingat betul saat tangisannya kembali memenuhi ruangan setelah sebelumnya ia menghabiskan malam dengan tergugu di pelukan Iroha, sedangkan Iroha hanya mengelus kepalanya sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang sedikit membuatnya tenang. Rin lelah, begitu lelah sampai matanya seakan hendak keluar dari kelopaknya, namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya, seolah-olah ia kehilangan kendali akan emosi.

Tekanan itu membuat demamnya semakin parah dan Rin selama beberapa hari hanya mampu berbaring. Menunggu kepulangan Len yang berkali-kali hanya menghasilkan nihil.

Baru pertama kali Rin merasa benar-benar kacau dan hancur. Seperti inikah rasanya saat seseorang yang berharga terenggut dari kehidupanmu? Apakah ini hukuman karena telah melakukan hal tabu? Kalau saja Rin tahu lebih awal ibunya tak begitu menyukai hubungan putra dan putrinya yang sudah melampaui batas, Rin pasti akan menghindari itu.

Sekarang, Len ikut menginap di rumah Iroha karena ia merasa rumah mereka tak lagi aman untuk ditinggali. Ditambah lagi sikap ayah mereka yang seolah tidak takut berdiam sendirian membuat Rin dan Len semakin was-was. Tingkah Ayah mereka yang tampak cemas namun sama sekali tak berbuat apa-apa membuat keduanya merasa ia patut dicurigai.

Ayah Iroha, Yohio, tidak keberatan kedua anak kembar itu menetap sementara di kediaman mereka karena Iroha sendiri tak memiliki banyak teman untuk diajak bicara.

Dan tadi pagi hingga menjelang senja, Len kembali menelusuri hutan bersama Yuu. Rin masih menunggu bersama Iroha, keadaannya sudah mulai membaik, membuatnya mampu menyambut Len di teras ketika pemuda itu kembali. Hasilnya sama, mereka belum juga menemukan Meiko.

Karena kelelahan, Len yang biasanya sering pergi berkeliaran di sekeliling bangunan rumah sebelum tidur kini memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat, berbaring di samping Rin yang tidak jemu mendekap lengannya kuat-kuat.

Mata biru Len melihat ke arah langit-langit yang minim pencahayaan. Ia merasa damai. Dan hal itu hanya karena gadis di sampingnya ini. Len menghela napasnya berat.

_Aku akan melakukan apapun __**untuk Rin.**_

"Setelah sembuh, aku akan ikut denganmu mencari _Okaa-san_," lirih gadis itu menggumam.

"Tentu saja," sahut Len mendesah, "Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama."

Rin membuka jarak antara dirinya dengan Len, memperlihatkan sembab di kelopak mata yang menciptakan raut miris di wajah saudara lelakinya itu. Rin tahu betul Len benci melihatnya seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Gadis itu duduk seraya mendekap lutut,

"Aku menyayangi _Okaa-san_," ungkapnya parau, tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan.

"Aku tahu."

"Sekalipun dia sudah tak ada, aku…" tenggorokannya yang tercekat menahan kata-kata itu, "Aku akan menemukannya."

"Tentu saja, Rin. Kita pasti menemukannya," Len mempertegas perkataan Rin barusan, berharap ia bisa membangun keyakinan di sana.

Rin menenggelamkan wajah di atas lengannya yang memeluk kedua lutut, kembali terisak pedih, "Ukh... Uuu..."

"..."

... Sebenarnya, gadis itu sadar, bahwa kemungkinan harapannya terkabul sangatlah minim. Jika Meiko baik-baik saja, seharusnya dia sudah mampu keluar dari hutan dengan terus berjalan ke arah yang sama sehingga tembus ke salah satu sisi pantai, tapi hutan itu cukup besar dengan hewan buas yang terkadang muncul jika keberuntunganmu sedang buruk dan kau sama sekali tak membawa senjata yang bisa melumpuhkan hewan itu dari jarak jauh.

Tapi, Rin sudah bertekad akan menemukan Meiko. Apapun yang terjadi. Ia tak peduli sekalipun itu hanya jasadnya, bagaimanapun keadaannya nanti dia tetaplah sang ibu yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya. Orang yang paling Rin sayangi selain Len.

"Aku benci melihatmu menangis," ujar Len di antara guguan saudarinya itu, tapi Rin sama sekali tak bergeming. Gadis itu sudah tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

Len meliriknya. Bahu itu tak mau berhenti terguncang. Pemuda beriris _aquamarine_ itu mendecih, mengutuki dirinya dan isakan Rin yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu...

Len bergerak, duduk menghadap Rin disertai hela napas terbebani. Dicobanya untuk menghentikan kesedihan ini meski hanya sejenak.

"Rin, lihat aku."

Meski masih sesenggukan, Rin mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Len yang tanpa aba-aba langsung menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Matanya yang merah membeliak saat tangan Len menahan kepalanya diiringi bibir mereka yang telah menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Segalanya mendadak buyar sesaat.

_Ya, meski hanya sejenak... Asalkan kau melupakan kesedihanmu itu meski hanya satu milidetik yang sama sekali tak berarti banyak._

Air mata mulai bercampur dengan saliva, menutupi ratapan Rin di malam sunyi tanpa nyanyian hewan-hewan malam. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Len juga menitikkannya. Rin termangu, meleleh bersamaan dengan likuid bening yang jatuh dari dagu mereka ke permukaan buram selimut putih usang.

Ciuman seharusnya terasa manis dan menyenangkan... Tapi kali ini...

Rasanya seperti air mata...

"Berhenti menangis atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini," Len memaksakan sebuah lekuk di bibirnya. Rin terperangah, secercah tawa terlepas di antara tangisnya,

"Bodoh, p-padahal kau juga..." warna iris yang identik dengan miliknya itu kembali tergenang. Sebelum Rin mampu meneriakkan luka di hatinya, Len segera menarik gadis itu ke dadanya, membiarkan semua jeritan itu tumpah di sana.

**Inunaki Village: No Escape**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha**

**Warning! Twincest, Bloody scene**

Rin membuka jendela, membiarkan udara pagi mengenai pipinya yang tirus, membuat sepasang matanya yang masih bengkak terasa dingin oleh uap-uap embun di permukaan daun. Gadis itu menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih baik ketimbang kemarin.

Jari-jari kaki Rin menekuk di lantai, seakan ingin menguatkan pijakannya. Dia mengepalkan tangan, mungkin sudah saatnya dia turut andil bersama Len untuk mencari Meiko.

Sementara itu, Len masih terlelap. Wajahnya kelihatan letih, tak tega rasanya jika harus membangunkan pemuda itu sekarang. Selain itu fajar baru saja mengintip. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan Len butuh istirahat lebih untuk mengisi energinya.

Melihat ekspresi Len yang begitu damai saat sedang tertidur, mendadak benak Rin mengkilas balik apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua semalam. Ia terhenyak, merasa bahwa tadi malam adalah momen di mana mereka berdua benar-benar saling merasakan kesedihan satu sama lain. Rin bahkan tak tahu kapan ia tertidur, mungkinkah ia kelelahan saat tengah menangis di pelukan Len?

Tok tok…

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan lamunan Rin, membuatnya menoleh ke pintu dan menemukan Iroha di sana,

"Oh, Rin. Kau sudah bangun," Iroha berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tempat mereka terlelap. Suaranya pelan, seolah mengerti bahwa masih ada yang tertidur di sana. Kedua gadis itu keluar, duduk di teras yang menghadap ke arah pesisir dengan gelas berisi air hangat.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekuatan untuk tidak tersedu saat bicara?" tanya Iroha setelah beberapa hari tak mampu bicara dengan Rin secara layak.

"Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan menimpa ibuku."

Iroha menggeleng, "Apa salahnya saling membantu? Kalau bisa aku akan ikut bersama kalian mencari Meiko-_san_ nanti."

Rin menatap gadis bersurai pink pastel itu nanar, "Iroha-_nee_ tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu..."

"Tak apa. Aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan oleh sosok seorang ibu. Malah menurutku kau jauh lebih parah, karena kau mengenal ibumu."

Sesaat, mereka termenung sembari menikmati desir ombak di pantai yang saling menyusul. Warna langit yang luasnya terhampar menyamai lautan tampak kebiruan bercampur cahaya fajar, oranye lembut yang melebur dalam ketenangan biru. Rin kembali memeluk lututnya,

"Aku takut..."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan _Okaa-san_... Len... Juga Iroha-_nee_. Memikirkan tentang itu selalu membuatku gemetar."

Iroha hanya mampu termenung. Mustahil rasanya bisa hidup tanpa kehilangan sesuatu. Karena saat suatu hal yang berharga terenggut darimu, maka bisa jadi hal lain yang jauh lebih luar biasa tengah menunggumu di depan sana. Kesedihan ada agar bisa diobati oleh kebahagiaan, dan takkan ada yang tahu apa itu kebahagiaan jika manusia tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menerawang ke garis horizon tanpa ujung di hadapannya. _Tapi, apakah hal itu juga berlaku pada tempat ini?_ Ia membatin retoris. Semua teori itu seakan melemah ketika Iroha melihat lautan tak berujung di hadapannya. Tak ada daratan lain yang terlihat. Hanya pulau ini. Hanya mereka sendiri. Matanya terpejam.

Gelap. Gelap. Gelap...

Ia merasa terkurung dalam ruang sempit tanpa dinding. Sesak dan takut, hanya mampu berdiam dan menanti masa depan di mana yang menunggu hanyalah kematian, lalu malaikat maut akan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang jauh lebih luas, lebih lapang...

Iroha menarik napas panjang,

"Kau tahu, Rin, aku sering bermimpi tentang ibuku," celetuk Iroha, menarik perhatian Rin yang semula berantakan, "Dia berkata padaku, meski dia tidak bisa menemaniku, tapi sejatinya dia selalu ada di sisiku, yang berarti aku tidak benar-benar kehilangan dirinya."

Rin tidak bergeming.

"Dia juga berkata padaku bahwa sebagian jiwanya ada dalam tubuhku, ditandai dengan darah yang masih mengalir dalam tubuhku ini adalah darahnya juga. Ibuku selalu bersamaku. Sampai kapanpun dan di manapun, setiap saat."

Rin tersenyum miring, "Cuma kau satu-satunya yang bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Lagipula, kejadian seperti ini bisa menjadi semacam ujian untuk kebijakan dan keikhlasan dalam diri kita. Lapang dada dalam menerima takdir dan semangat untuk terus hidup sekalipun terpuruk berkali-kali. Kau harus mengambil pelajaran."

Kali ini Rin tertawa tulus, "Iroha-_nee_, apa kau tengah berguru pada seseorang?"

"Hey, aku serius!" tukas Iroha memukul bahu gadis pirang itu pelan, tapi Rin tidak peduli dan tetap bergurau,

"Aku mau jadi muridmu," candanya. Iroha bersungut. Melihat ekspresi kekanakan muncul dari wanita sedewasa Iroha membuat Rin merasa geli. Namun, ia sangat menghargai usaha Iroha untuk menghiburnya, "Terima kasih Iroha-_nee_... Kata-katamu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Sepertinya kau punya bakat membesarkan hati orang lain."

"Benarkah?" mata Iroha membulat. Rin mengangguk mantap,

"Ya! Bahkan Len saja tidak bisa membuatku seperti ini."

"Apa seseorang sedang membicarakanku?"

Len muncul entah sejak kapan dari balik pintu, rambutnya yang tergerai tampak berantakan dengan mata sayu. Pemuda itu menguap, lalu ikut duduk bersama mereka,

"Tidur lagi saja kalau kau masih mengantuk," saran saudarinya itu penuh perhatian,

"Tidak. Tidur terlalu lama selalu membuat kepalaku pusing," sahut Len, menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan dan memejamkan matanya yang masih lengket, "Kau kelihatannya sudah sembuh, Rin," gumamnya.

"Ya. Hari ini kau pergi mencari _Okaa-san_ lagi, kan? Aku ikut."

Len langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Kau baru saja sembuh dan ingin ikut berkeliaran? Tidak bisa."

Rin menatap Len dengan sorot menantang, "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian."

"Konyol. Aku tahu kau tidak akan senekat itu," cemooh Len dengan kelopak mata yang kembali merapat. Rin merengut, lalu berkata,

"Kalau begitu Iroha-_nee_ akan ikut bersamaku!" tambah gadis itu lagi. Iroha hanya sedikit tersentak, namun segera menguasai dirinya lagi dan mengangguk. Hal itu sedikit menarik perhatian Len, pemuda itu berkedip melihat kemantapan di ekspresi dua orang makhluk bernama wanita di hadapannya,

"Jangan menyeret orang lain, Rin. Apa tidak cukup merepotkan bagi mereka untuk membiarkan kita tidur di sini?" tukas Len tegas. Rin manut, sedangkan Iroha kini mengambil alih suaranya,

"Tidak apa-apa, Len. Kalau aku bilang aku ingin membantu, aku akan membantu," ungkap gadis itu menyanggupi.

"Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada orang yang sama sekali tidak terlibat, jadi lebih baik kau menunggu kami saja," terang Len jujur, "Tapi, kalau Rin memang segitunya ingin pergi bersamaku… Apa boleh buat."

Gadis itu tampak antusias mendengar keputusan Len,

"Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kita tunggu sampai matahari tinggi," sahut Len, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan kembali ke dalam. Rin mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia punya. _Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut,_ batinnya kuat. _Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus siap…_

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Iroha tiba-tiba, Rin menoleh, bingung dengan keraguan mendadak yang terpancar di wajah Iroha. Gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu menatap Rin lekat-lekat, "Firasatku berkata buruk…"

.

Len dan Rin sudah bersiap ketika raja siang telah sepenuhnya berpijar di langit. Mereka melangkah di sepanjang rute jalan masuk ke hutan dengan tenang, meski Rin semenjak awal meninggalkan rumah Iroha tak bisa berhenti menelan ludah. Sekarang, tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering, padahal mereka belum ada setengah jalan.

"Bawa ini," ucap Len padanya sambil menyerahkan sebilah pisau ke tangan Rin saat mereka hendak meninggalkan rumah Iroha. Sekilas Rin bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di atas asahan metal tersebut, tampak gelisah dengan keringat mengalir di kening yang berkerut, "Aku tak bisa menjamin kau seratus persen aman. Tapi setidaknya kau punya sesuatu untuk melindungi diri."

"T-Tapi… Aku tidak punya keberanian menggunakannya! Lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya…" sanggah gadis itu. Len memaksakan tangan Rin untuk mengambil pisau tersebut,

"Ketika kau terdesak, kau akan tahu caranya."

Rin menggenggam tas kulit yang dibawanya, merasakan sesuatu bermaterial keras di balik tas tersebut. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia harus menenteng benda tajam dan mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menggunakan benda itu. Yang bisa Rin lakukan hanyalah berdo'a agar ia tak perlu memakainya nanti…

"K-Kukira kita akan pergi bersama Yuu," Rin memulai pembicaraan dengan gugup, sedangkan Len di sampingnya tampak begitu santai dan tenang, seolah perjalanan mereka kali ini tak ada bedanya dengan berjalan di sekeliling desa,

"Ya, tapi kemarin dia sempat keseleo. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya hari ini."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku harus mengunjunginya nanti. Sekedar berterima kasih," tanggap Rin, merasa tidak enak pada teman dekat Len itu. Mereka kembali terdiam. Dalam hati, Rin penasaran apakah mereka akan menelusuri hutan itu hingga ke bagian terdalamnya, atau mereka hanya akan berputar-putar di tempat yang bahkan para bocah di desa pun berani berkeliaran di sana.

Keduanya mulai memasuki jalanan yang sisi-sisinya ditumbuhi pepohonan rimbun. Udara semakin sejuk tiap kali Rin dan Len mengambil satu langkah. Rin memperhatikan sekeliling. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini saat memasuki hutan. Rasanya seakan baru pertama kali…

Srek…!

"Apa itu?!" Rin terlonjak, merapat pada Len dengan air muka pucat. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara tadi, dan menemukan seekor rusa tutul betina berdiri tak jauh dari sana, matanya yang hitam tampak begitu polos. Rin menghela napas lega,

"Rin, apa kau gugup?" tanya Len heran.

"Ha… Haha… M-Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu was-was," dalihnya kikuk sekaligus malu. Len menertawakannya pelan, membuat Rin merengut. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan pencarian.

"Kita akan mulai mencari di sekitar air terjun," kata Len tiba-tiba. Rin mengerjap,

"Apa itu tidak terlalu jauh?" tanya Rin, meski setelahnya menyesali pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti keluhan itu.

"Sebenarnya itu satu-satunya tempat yang belum kuselidiki bersama Yuu. Kita berharap saja _Okaa-san_ ada di sana," jelas pemuda itu parau. Rin menggigit bibir, tetap berjalan beberapa sentimeter di belakang Len.

Diperhatikannya sosok Len dari belakang. Rin terhenyak, Len tampak begitu berbeda sekarang. Tidak seperti dulu, mereka benar-benar identik. Asalkan Len tidak mengikat rambutnya, akan sulit membedakan mana yang Len dan mana yang Rin, tapi sekarang…

Len jelas-jelas lebih tinggi dari Rin. Padahal dulu Rin sempat mengalahkan tinggi Len, membuat gadis itu seringkali mengejeknya dan menggunakan dalih bahwa ia lebih tinggi jika mereka tengah menginginkan sesuatu yang sama.

Dilihat dari postur tubuh, mereka sudah jauh berbeda. Rin memiliki tubuh kecil yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih muda ketimbang usia sebenarnya, dengan garis wajah halus dan mata besar yang membuatnya bagai jelmaan boneka hidup.

Sedangkan Len… Sebenarnya jika diperhatikan, perubahan pemuda itu dari tahun ke tahun benar-benar drastis. Rin tak tahu sejak kapan anak itu berubah menjadi seorang lelaki dengan bahu lebar dan tegap disertai bentuk tubuh yang maskulin.

Kalau saja penduduk di desa ini menyukai mereka, pastilah Len sudah jadi rebutan para gadis di Inunaki. Sayang, yang selama ini bisa Rin lihat hanyalah rasa takut setiap kali orang-orang itu melihat mereka berdua.

Rin terus menatap sosok Len di depannya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintainya? pikirnya seraya menggigit bibir. Di antara langkah kaki mereka yang menimbulkan bebunyian ranting pohon patah terinjak, Rin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Tentang bagaimana Len selalu ada di sampingnya. Tentang bagaimana Len menyatakan perasaannya. Tentang bagaimana ia menanggapi segala perlakuan Len setelah pernyataan itu.

Mungkin Len tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya, selama ini Rin hanya menganggap semua itu sebagai kebaikan antarsaudara. Bahkan ia selama ini tak pernah mengatakan seperti apa perasaannya terhadap Len, sekalipun hubungan yang melewati batas persaudaraan telah mereka langkahi bersama…

Len sendiri tak pernah mempertanyakan itu. Dia hanya mengatakan perasaannya tanpa menanyai lebih lanjut soal perasaan Rin. Terlihat senang begitu saja saat Rin berkata 'Jika itu maumu' tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih.

Mungkinkah Len mengira ia juga mencintainya? Rin tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Jika Rin memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, rasa kasihan selalu timbul dan menyebabkan gadis itu kembali menahan diri untuk berkata jujur.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia juga belajar untuk menyayangi Len sebagai seorang wanita…

"Len, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanya Rin pelan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Len tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Rin menelan ludah, berpikir sesaat untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyusun pertanyaannya,

"Umm… Kenapa… K-Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Langkah Len yang terhenti pun menghentikan langkah Rin. Pemuda itu berbalik, memandang Rin selama beberapa detik… Kemudian pemuda itu menggigit bibir seraya melipat tangannya dan menunduk rendah, lalu ia mengutarakan isi pikirannya tersebut,

"Kenapa, ya..." sahut Len menggumam. Alis Rin terangkat sebelah. Jawabannya sama sekali tak Rin harapkan, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Suka saja."

"Hah? Tidak masuk akal!" seru Rin. Baginya mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan adalah sebuah pernyataan yang konyol. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sekonyong-konyong jatuh cinta tanpa ada penyebab tertentu? Pastilah ada satu atau dua alasan yang menyebabkan rasa itu tumbuh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Len balik bertanya, merasa heran pada Rin yang tiba-tiba bertanya demikian. Rin memalingkan wajahnya malu,

"H-habis... Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa laki-laki sepertimu bisa menyukai aku yang seperti ini... Gadis lemah yang cuma bisa bergantung pada saudaranya," jawabnya sedikit gengsi, "Lagipula, Len itu 'kan tampan. Ya, meskipun wajahmu itu tertutupi oleh rasa tidak suka orang-orang di desa. Di samping itu, kau itu bisa diandalkan, lalu—"

"Tidak akan ada habisnya kalau kau menjabarkan semua kelebihanku, tahu," Len menyela dengan rasa percaya diri yang tampak menggebu di mata Rin, membuat gadis itu merasa geli. Len tersenyum, "Aku mencintai Rin yang lemah itu. Aku suka caramu yang selalu bergantung padaku. Dan hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang selama ini ada di sampingku. Apa itu cukup?"

Rin terkesiap, nyaris kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ungkapan Len,

"A-a..." dia menunduk rendah, menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Len sudah benar-benar membuatnya tersipu, "K-Kalau begitu, jika suatu hari aku menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak lagi bergantung padamu... Apa kau akan berhenti mencintaiku?"

Takut-takut, Rin mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Len setelah pertanyaan tadi. Rin terdiam. Senyuman terulas tipis di bibir Len, namun nampak kontras dengan sorot mata kosong serta pupil menyempit di sepasang iris birunya yang tampak mengelam, persis seperti raut wajah seseorang yang terkejut,

"L-Len...?"

"Hahaha..." Len tergelak, membuat Rin sedikit takut, "Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bergegas."

Meski merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah polah Len barusan, Rin mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Ia kembali terfokus pada jalan yang ia pijak sampai telinganya mendengar suara gumaman yang sangat samar,

**"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi."**

Rin mengerjap, melihat ke arah kembarannya tersebut, "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rin memastikan.

Len menggeleng, "Huh? Tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar."

Dengan mudahnya, Rin menerima sanggahan tersebut dan tidak mengungkit apapun lagi setelahnya.

Keduanya tetap berjalan beriringan, memasuki kawasan hutan belantara yang terhampar lebih dalam lagi, melangkah dengan penuh kesungguhan dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan resiko yang bisa merenggut nyawa mereka kapan saja.

.

"Apa kau yakin ini jalannya?" tanya Rin was-was. Dari sela-sela dedaunan yang rimbun, dia bisa melihat matahari semakin condong ke barat dan mereka belum juga tiba di air terjun.

Rute yang mereka lalui memang berbeda akibat Len menyarankan agar mereka menempuh jalan pintas dengan mengambil jalur yang sebelumnya belum pernah Rin lalui.

Tapi nyatanya, waktu yang sudah mereka lalui sudah lebih lama ketimbang jika mereka melewati jalan yang biasa,

"Kau sudah berapa kali melewati jalan ini, Len?" tanya Rin ingin tahu,

"Sekali," jawab Len singkat. Rin melotot,

"Kau gila. Kita pasti tersesat!" gadis itu mulai panik. Sampai saat ini keduanya belum juga mendengar suara aliran sungai apalagi guyuran air terjun. Tanah yang mereka pijak juga sama sekali tidak terasa lembab. Sumber air masih cukup jauh dari sini.

Meski ragu, Rin tetap mengikuti Len yang memimpin jalan. Namun, lama kelamaan gadis pirang itu mulai kelelahan dan merasa jengkel, kakinya serasa hendak putus jika dipaksa berjalan lebih dari ini.

"Sudah mulai lelah?" tanya Len khawatir, Rin mengangguk. Pemuda itu melihat ke atas, langit semakin berubah warna, pertanda sore telah tiba, "Ayo kita istirahat sebentar, setelah itu sebaiknya kita kembali saja..."

"Apa kau gila? Kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau berkata kita sebaiknya kembali? Jangan konyol! Aku tidak mau pulang sampai setidaknya kota tiba di tujuan kita dan memang di sana tak ada apa-apa!" gerutu Rin tak terima.

"B-Baiklah, tapi kau tidak usah marah begitu..." sahut Len pucat.

Len dan Rin lalu mencari tempat yang sekiranya cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat sementara. Mereka menemukan sebuah pohon dengan akar berukuran besar yang bisa dijadikan sandaran. Permukaan tanahnya dipenuhi oleh dedaunan pohon tersebut yang satu-persatu meranggas dari dahan-dahan raksasa di atas mereka.

Di bawah pohon tersebut, Rin melepas sandalnya dan melihat sisi-sisi telapak kakinya yang lecet. Gadis itu meringis saat menyiram lukanya dengan air dalam botol yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas untuk berjaga-jaga kalau mereka kehausan dan tak bisa menemukan air.

"Tempelkan ini di lukamu," perintah Len yang beberapa saat tadi sempat memilah-milih kemudian memetik beberapa helai dedaunan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Rin berterimakasih dan menempelkan dedaunan itu di lukanya.

Len turut duduk di sisi Rin, menyandarkan punggungnya pada akar pohon tersebut. Angin berhembus, meniup serakan dedaunan di atas tanah dan menggoyangkan dahan-dahan pohon juga akar-akar gantung dengan tiupan gemulai.

Suasananya begitu tenang di sini. Hembusan angin, cicitan burung di atas pepohonan bersama dengan gesekan daun, semuanya seolah melebur dalam satu harmonisasi. Rin mulai merasakan matanya memberat, kepalanya mulai terantuk ke depan.

Sebelum gadis itu sepenuhnya terlelap, Rin merasakan seseorang menariknya agar ia bersandar di bahu orang tersebut. Menyadari itu hanya Len, Rin diam dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap dengan tangan Len yang menahan bahunya lembut.

.

"Rin, bangun...!"

Sesuatu menepuk-nepuk bahu Rin perlahan, mencoba menarik kesadarannya untuk segera membuka mata. Rin mengerang sebal, perlahan-lahan menyingkap kedua kelopak mata yang masih terasa begitu berat, namun begitu retinanya menangkap gambaran sekitar yang telah berubah warna menjadi kebiruan, ia langsung membeliak, "L-Len? Kenapa sudah gelap? Apa kita ketiduran?" tanya Rin panik.

Len tertawa hambar, "Maaf, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan kebablasan seperti ini..." ia menggaruk kepala, kelihatan merasa bersalah.

"Ini gawat. Bagaimana kita bisa sampai di sana kalau hari sudah benar-benar gelap?" Rin gelagapan, ia mengenakan sandalnya dan bangkit, memeriksa isi tasnya dengan panik, "Len, kita harus ce—"

"Sssh!" tiba-tiba Len menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik. Rin mendadak bungkam saat melihat mata Len yang memperingatkannya tajam. Rin mundur. Diperhatikannya Len membungkuk, meraih busurnya yang tergeletak dengan kepala yang terus melihat lurus ke depan, seolah mengawasi sesuatu. Len menarik satu anak panah yang terslempang di punggungnya.

Pelan namun jelas, telinga Rin mendengar sesuatu seperti geraman. Kakinya mulai gemetar saat menyadari bahwa geraman itu mirip sekali dengan geraman anjing liar ataupun serigala. Wajahnya memucat dalam gelap saat melihat kilauan berwarna kekuningan di antara semak belukar.

Mata serigala.

Dan bukan hanya satu, tapi dua, tiga... empat. Ada empat pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka di sana.

"Rin, pegang pisaumu, lalu larilah setelah aba-aba dariku," bisik Len tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Lari?!" Rin mendesis tak percaya. Demi apapun, ada empat ekor serigala yang mengepung mereka sekarang, dan Len menyuruhnya untuk lari meninggalkan dia sendirian?!

_Len, kau benar-benar sinting._

"Tak ada waktu untuk berdebat! Segera lari di hitungan ketiga," Len balas mendesis, kali ini terdengar penuh penekanan saat tangannya mulai memasang anak panahnya pada si busur, bersiap untuk membidik, "Satu..."

Rin menggigit bibir, masih menatap tak percaya pada pemuda di dekatnya. Tapi, kata-kata Len nampak penuh kesungguhan, dan gestur tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak main-main. Ralat, situasi mereka memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk jadikan gurauan. Sensasi dingin menjalar di tangan dan kaki gadis itu disertai dengan kucuran keringat beku. Rin menggenggam pisaunya erat-erat, mempersiapkan mentalnya yang selama ini tak pernah ia asah…

"Dua..."

Dada Rin bergemuruh. Kawanan serigala itu semakin mendekat pada mereka dengan tulang-tulang tengkuk yang meninggi. Mereka melangkah perlahan, seakan ingin mendekati Len dan Rin tanpa membuat kegaduhan dalam kesunyian hutan itu.

Rin menelan ludah.

"Tiga! Cepat larilah!"

Rin langsung memacu kedua kakinya menerobos jalanan yang dipenuhi tumbuh-tumbuhan belukar, dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat dua dari empat serigala itu kini mengejarnya dengan sorot mata kelaparan. Rin menjerit, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari dua serigala itu terhempas akibat sebuah panah yang sukses menembus kepalanya. Rin kembali melihat ke depan, mendengar lolongan lain saat serigala satunya telah berhasil Len lumpuhkan dengan bidikan secepat kilat.

Dan saat Rin melihat ke belakang untuk yang terakhir kali, satu-satunya hal yang ia saksikan hanyalah Len tengah tersudut di antara akar pohon dengan seekor serigala yang mencengkramnya hingga pemuda itu terjerembab dan tak terlihat lagi.

.

Langit merintih, sayup-sayup angin bisikkan kabar bahwa gumpalan awan kelabu takkan mampu menahan isaknya lebih lama. Di balik dedaunan serta ranting yang bergesek mengikuti irama angin, hewan-hewan nokturnal mengintai tenang. Hening. Hanya suara gemerisik pohon dan langkah kaki yang terseok menemani di antara tanah licin yang semakin menanjak.

"Oh, tidak... Aku benar-benar tersesat…"

Sesosok gadis tampak kebingungan di bawah kepungan dedaunan rimbun yang mengelilinginya. Tanah yang ia pijak semakin mempersulit langkah karena banyaknya tanjakan, sedangkan telapak tangannya dipenuhi luka lecet dan berdarah akibat sesekali bergantung pada ranting-ranting tajam agar terus melaju. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, namun heningnya hutan ini seakan melarangnya dalam sunyi. Mengancamnya agar tetap menjaga keheningan yang sejak awal memang telah menguasai.

Suatu dataran akhirnya berhasil ia pijaki. Napasnya terengah, sedangkan degup jantung di dadanya seolah mengalahkan bunyi apapun, menakuti gendang telinganya yang mendadak was-was pada bunyi sekecil apapun. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Gelap. Yang ada hanya pepohonan menjulang tinggi, semak belukar penuh duri, akar-akar gantung yang bergelayut dan... Kegelapan. Bahkan jangkrik-jangkrik pun bungkam, seakan takut pada kegelapan itu.

Tes... Tes... Gadis itu menilik ke atas, di mana celah langit malam menelisik dari balik dedaunan. Gerimis, telapak tangannya meraih tetesan tersebut, menghasilkan perih di lukanya yang penuh tanah. Ia harus menemukan tempat berteduh sesegera mungkin jika tak ingin situasi menjadi lebih gawat dari ini.

Legokan batu mirip gua menarik atensinya. Isinya tak terlihat, hanya hitam pekat memenuhi, bagaikan lubang hitam yang menghisap. Ia menelan ludah, berharap tak ada hewan berbahaya di sana. Dengan langkah penuh perhitungan, ia meniti langkahnya perlahan.

"Syukurlah..."

Terjebak dalam lingkup gelap mau tak mau memaksa penglihatannya terbiasa. Setelah mendekat, ia bisa melihat isi legokan itu yang menjorok ke dalam, dengan dinding berbatu yang kokoh dan pengap. Sempit. Namun jauh lebih aman ketimbang harus berdiam diri di tempat luas berupa hutan belantara tanpa ada siapapun kecuali semak, pohon dan akar.

Hujan mulai turun.

Gadis itu meringkuk kedinginan di sudut. Kedua tangan dan kakinya merapat, mencari sisa-sisa kehangatan. Kilatan guntur bagai _flashlight_ kamera disertai gelegar yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Tanah yang ia duduki mulai terasa basah, membuat celananya yang penuh sobek semakin tak nyaman.

"Hiks... _Okaa-san_..."

Di sini begitu dingin dan mencekam. Bahkan dinginnya batu yang menyentuh kulit terasa seperti permukaan pisau yang siap mengulitinya kapan saja. Segala sesuatu tampak bagaikan puluhan mata yang siaga mengawasi.

Gadis itu mulai tergugu.

" Len... Aku ingin pulang... Tolong aku..."

Kepalanya merunduk, membiarkan air matanya membasahi lecet-lecet penuh noda di lututnya yang tertekuk. Perih. Isakannya terkubur oleh dentuman guntur yang membuat permukaan tanah bergetar, seolah mencoba menyembunyikan eksistensinya.

Ia semakin tergugu. Akankah ini menjadi akhir dari hidupnya yang masih belum melakukan apa-apa?

"Ah, ternyata kau di sini, Rin."

Rin terlonjak, "_Otou-san_?!"

Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat sosok pria tua di hadapannya. Jantungnya mulai berdebum kencang. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau Rin ada di sini? Mungkinkah ia mengikuti Len dan Rin sepanjang perjalanan mereka?

Dan yang lebih penting… Apa yang ingin dia lakukan…?

"Karena kau ada di sini, kurasa ini akan jadi lebih mudah."

Rin merogoh isi tasnya, meraih gagang pisau yang terbuat dari besi anti karat. Bersiap untuk menggunakan benda itu kapanpun ia merasa harus melakukannya.

"Heheh... Hehehehehe..." ayahnya tertawa ganjil. Caranya tertawa tak seperti biasa, dan itu membuat Rin merasa sedikit mual. Ketika matanya beralih, ia baru menyadari kalau ayahnya membawa sesuatu...

Sebilah kapak tua.

Pegangan tangannya pada pisau itu mendadak lemas.

Dia pelakunya.

Dia pelakunya.

Dia pelakunya.

Dialah si pembunuh itu!

"_O-Otou-san_…" tak ada tempat untuk lari. Batu di belakangnya menggesek punggung Rin secara kasar saat ia mencoba mundur. Percuma. Ia telah terpojok.

"Rin, kau terlihat begitu lezat. Tak sia-sia aku membesarkanmu… Ahaha…" ayahnya menjilat bibir, merunduk untuk masuk ke dalam cekungan rendah itu, "Kapak ini baru saja kuasah, jadi seharusnya ini berlangsung cepat. Haaa… Aku tak sabar ingin mencicipi rasamu. Dagingmu pasti sangatlah lezat."

Seluruh persendiannya mati rasa. Ia tak mampu bergerak saat biji mata ayahnya yang menyempit melemparkan sorot penuh nafsu. Seketika, segala yang ditangkap matanya seolah terurai lambat. Tangan ayahnya terayun menggenggam kapak kuat-kuat, beriringan dengan sambaran kilat yang bertubi-tubi,

"_OTOU-SAN_, HENTIKA-"

SRASH!

~Bersambung~

Adegan yang dari prolog saya edit lagi. Sedikit sih, tapi kalo ga diubah jadinya agak kurang nyambung dengan jalan cerita. Soalnya emang plotnya sendiri saya ubah :v

Genrenya juga saya ubah. Saya rasa ini fict gak pas jika sub-kategorinya horror, karena emang ga ada serem-seremnya sama sekali =_=

Dan saya mau buat sebuah pengakuan.

Saya bikin fict ini modal nekat. Kenapa? Karena saya tau saya nggak punya kemampuan di bidang horror supernatural. Jadi silakan yang mau kasih kritikan pedas bakal saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Tapi meskipun begitu saya akan tetep nekat buat nulis di genre satu ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa saya bilang cuma maaf karena udah menulis cerita supernatural gaje seperti ini *sujud*

Bales review dulu deh,

YumeikoRin; nah udah terungkap kan siapa pelakunya :v maaf ya updatenya lama, fict ini emang agak sulit buat ditulisnya *bungkuk* terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D


	6. CHAPTER 5

Chapter yang dipublish di FFn ini adalah versi M, di mana adegan kekerasan akan banyak saya sensor *emangnya KPI*

Silakan cek profil saya untuk direct link ke versi MA-nya (saya akan menyebutnya sebagai blu-ray fict :v ).

_Bla bla = flashback_

'**Bla bla' = inner thought**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, dia mencoba mengingat semuanya…

"Okaa-saaan_!" langkah seorang gadis kecil mengantarnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Pipinya yang tembam memerah, dengan mata bulat besar dibasahi __akuatik sejernih air lautan__._

"_Rin, kenapa menangis?" Meiko muncul dari balik pintu kamar._

_Sang putri mengelap air matanya dan berkata sekaligus, "Rin terjatuh…!"_

_Meiko mengelus rambutnya, mencoba menenangkan anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu._

"_Sudah-sudah, jangan menangis. Rin anak yang kuat, kan? Sini, _Okaa-san_ obati lukamu."_

Senyumannya yang hangat dan menenangkan… Sentuhan lembut yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya lupa akan luka…

"_Biar _Okaa-san_ beri obat yang paling efektif untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu," Meiko berkata seusai membebat luka di lutut Rin._

"_Rin benci minum obat…"rengek gadis kecil itu, masih berupaya untuk menghentikan likuid bening di matanya. Meiko tersenyum,_

"_Ini bukan obat yang harus kau minum, Rin. Obat ini hanya bisa kau dapatkan dari orang-orang yang menyayangimu."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"… _Sebuah pelukan hangat."_

Untaian kata-kata penyejuk, memori lama yang sampai saat ini masih Rin jaga, apapun itu yang menyerupai kenangan indah, ia mencoba mengumpulkannya satu demi satu sekarang, semuanya, sekaligus…

"Rrrriiiiiinnnn…!" suara ayahnya menjelma bagai denting lonceng kematian, seakan mengumandangkan akhir yang begitu dekat. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, terpojok bagai kelinci kecil di sudut liang, terperangkap oleh sang ular yang datang untuk memangsa.

Tamatlah riwayatnya.

Guntur di langit sesekali bergemuruh. Setiap kali kilatannya menyambar, refleksi dari bayangan sang ayah siap yang menyerang kapan saja terpantul di sepasang iris biru anak perempuannya, tercetak jelas di balik ketakutan yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan.

'… **Apa aku akan mati…?****'**

"_Aku akan selalu melindungi Rin. Janji!"_ suara kekanakan Len suatu waktu samar-samar menggema dalam kepalanya.

"_Terima kasih, Len. Tapi, Rin ingin jadi lebih kuat, jadi Rin juga bisa melindungi Len__,__"__ gadis kecil itu membalas dengan nada yang tak kalah semangatnya._

'**Omong kosong…****'**

Dia begitu lemah.

Dia meninggalkan Len sendirian.

Dia tetap berlari meski menyaksikan serigala-serigala itu menerkamnya.

Tidak pantas… Orang sepertinya sama sekali tak pantas untuk dilindungi… Tapi, tetap saja… Rin tak bisa memungkirinya. Rasa takut telah melahap keberaniannya seperti kayu termakan api, hingga menimbulkan suatu keegoisan yang menaruh harapan agar Len ada di sini dan menepati janji itu.

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuat__u__ terjadi padamu. Aku jamin itu."_

'**Kenapa, Len? Kenapa?'**

Pisau yang Len berikan hanya teronggok tanpa daya. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk bernapas, apalagi untuk meraih benda tajam itu dan balas mengacungkannya...

'**Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat aku belum mampu melindungi diriku sendiri?'**

'**Len, kau pembohong…'**

"_Ketika kau terdesak, kau akan tahu caranya."_

'**Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Tanganku tak bisa bergerak. Mereka mendadak lumpuh. Tolong… Tolong aku…'**

Semua ini begitu sia-sia… Apa ini benar-benar akhir dari kehidupan Rin? Mati begitu saja saat ia belum bisa melakukan apa-apa? Mati di tangan orang yang ia sebut sebagai ayahnya sendiri?

Tidak, Rin tidak mau. Seseorang, siapapun—

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa ayahnya memenuhi isi kepala, membuat perutnya bagaikan teraduk saat otot bibir itu membentuk senyuman ganjil yang begitu lebar.

Pria itu mengangkat kapaknya,

"_OTOU-SAN_, HENTIKA—"

SRASH!

"MATILAH KAU KEPARAAAT—"

* * *

**Inunaki Village: No Escape**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

* * *

—darah bercipratan, menyembur bersama sebuah ingatan yang tak pernah ia reka sebelumnya—

"_Len, lihat! Ada kucing!" Rin menunjuk ke arah pepohonan di perbatasan desa dan hutan. Salah satu rutinitas sehari-hari mereka adalah berjalan-jalan di siang hari, sampai akhirnya Rin melihat sekelebat hewan berbulu belang hitam kelabu berjalan di bawah rindang pohon, "Ayo kita tangkap!"_

"_Ehh, Rin…!" Len mengejar saudarinya yang mendekati hewan mamalia itu. "Rin, biarkan saja!" tegurnya memperingatkan._

"_Ssssh! Jangan berisik, Len! Sepertinya dia sedang mencari tempat untuk tidur!" Rin tak menggubris teguran Len, tetap bersikeras mendekati kucing itu._

_Len hanya diam, membiarkan saudari kembarnya itu berbuat apa__pun __yang ia inginkan. Dia hanya perlu mengawasinya. Hanya saja, kucing-kucing yang dibiarkan liar biasanya terbilang kurang ramah, tidak seperti Mew di rumah Iroha yang begitu jinak. Jadi, Len agak khawatir kalau-kalau sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi._

"_Dapat!" tangan Rin kini menggenggam kucing itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, memperlakukannya seperti seorang balita._

"_Hrrrr!" kucing itu menggeram,__ bulu-bulunya turut menegang hingga__ ekspresi sumringah Rin berubah menjadi terkejut saat cakaran mengenai lengannya dari si kucing liar yang mencoba berontak. Refleks, ia melepaskan kucing itu, yang berdesis mengerikan sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka._

"_Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Len bergegas untuk memastikan kalau kucing itu tidak benar-benar melukainya, Rin meringis. Dia tidak menyangka kucing liar ternyata memiliki cakar yang begitu tajam…_

"_Rin baik-baik saja…" Rin menggenggam lengannya yang terkena cakaran, mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan perih akibat luka melintang di kulitnya._

"_Lenganmu berdarah," Len tampak terkesiap, menatap ke arah aliran darah merah gelap yang keluar dari luka cakaran itu. Rin menggigit bibir, berusaha keras agar tak mengeluarkan isakan, tapi matanya yang ditutup kuat-kuat tetap tak mampu untuk menahan air matanya keluar,_

"_M-Maaf, kalau saja Rin mendengarkan perkataan Len…" sesal gadis kecil itu. Len menggeleng,_

"_Itu tidak penting! Sekarang kita harus pulang dan mengobatinya!"_

_Perjalanan mereka sesekali diisi oleh isakan Rin yang tertahan. Mungkin sikapnya terkesan sok kuat, mengingat selama ini dirinya mudah sekali menangis bahkan karena hal sepele. Tapi, Rin tidak mau seperti itu lagi. Dia harus berhenti menjadi anak yang cengeng. Kalau tidak, ia akan terus mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan Len._

_Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Len menepuk puncak kepalanya perlahan,_

"_Menangislah, Rin. Tak ada yang melarang."_

_Bahu Rin naik turun, berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin, meski pada akhirnya ia malah menghasilkan ekspresi dan intonasi yang aneh,"T-Tapi…"_

"_Lemah juga tidak apa-apa," Len tersenyum tulus, kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya kelihatan seperti orang yang siap meninju siapa saja yang berani menyulut api dalam hatinya. Mata biru Len mengarah pada pepohonan di hutan. Dahan-dahan beserta dedaunan menutupi akses cahaya matahari, membuat hutan itu terlihat begitu lembab dan dingin…_

_Begitu pula dengan sorot mata Len…_

"_Semua yang menyakitimu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja…"_

"MATIMATIMATIMATIMATIMATIIIIII!"

Merah. Semuanya berwarna merah.

Darah… Begitu banyak darah

Darah di mana-mana… Darah di—

"_Rin, aku menangkapnya untukmu."_

—_tangan Len. Rin membelalak, terpaku pada sepasang tangan pucat yang kini berlumuran akuatik merah, juga seonggok jasad kucing liar bercorak tak asing yang bulunya tampak basah oleh likuid lengket, menyatu dengan tanah disertai sayatan akibat benda tajam hingga memperlihatkan daging dan __buraian __organ dalamnya. Sebagian kulitnya seperti dikuliti kasar-kasar. Seakan-akan ada seseorang yang menganiayanya secara brutal sampai keada__a__nnya menjadi sedemikian mengerikan._

_Sebilah__ pisau dengan darah segar melapisi permukaannya digenggam oleh tangan Len yang tak mendekap kucing itu. Perut Rin__ mulai__ terasa seperti diobok-obok. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Tiba-tiba merasa mual seperti…_

Sekarang.

Dia menyaksikan tangan seseorang mengangkat pisau tinggi-tinggi di belakang tubuh ayahnya dan—

Slash!

"Aaaakh!"

Sayatan lain mengiris dalam bahu sang ayah, membuat pria tua itu sempat oleng dan syok akibat serangan yang begitu cepat dan mendadak, tak terhindarkan. Ia berbalik, menghadapi siapapun itu yang telah melukainya terlebih dahulu.

"K-Kau…!"

Kilat menyambar, sekilas menyinari sosoknya yang berambut pirang dengan wajah kotor bergradasi kelam. Mata mereka bertemu, saling melempar sorot tajam dipenuhi nafsu membunuh.

"Leeeen! Beraninya kau!" pria itu meremas luka di bahunya, lalu mengabaikan Rin yang semula menjadi sasaran utama.

Seakan sayatan tadi tak berpengaruh apa-apa, ayah mereka balik menyerang Len dan mencoba untuk menghantamkan ujung kapak itu ke kepala putranya, berupaya untuk membelah tengkorak di balik surai pirang itu. Tapi, Len lebih gesit. Dia menghindar dan menubruk tubuh sang ayah sekuat tenaga hingga terhempas ke tanah. Kapak di tangan sang ayah terlepas dari genggaman.

BRUK! Tubuhnya terbentur sangat keras dengan permukaan tanah yang lembab. Hanya saja, itu belum seberapa. Ayahnya mencoba kembali bangkit, berusaha meraih kapaknya yang sempat terpelanting. Len melemparkan pisaunya ke punggung telapak tangan pria itu.

Jleb. Tepat sasaran.

"UAAAAAGH!"

Len menunggangi tubuh ayahnya, memaksa pria itu untuk telentang. Lalu, Len mengambil pisau lain dan menusukkan senjata tajam tersebut ke mata sang ayah. Salah satu tangan ayahnya yang masih bebas tak mau berhenti meronta, serta-merta membuat Len merasa jengkel. Len melempar pisaunya ke tanah dan mematahkan tangan keparat itu.

"AAAKH! SAKIT, KAU SIALAN!" iris matanya menyempit, melotot berang pada Len akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Hinaan tadi justru membuat Len hanya menyunggingkan senyum cibiran, cemoohan untuk seseorang yang hanya bisa membalas dengan gertakan.

Len bangkit dan menginjak telapak tangan di mana pisau yang tadi dilemparnya menancap dengan tenaga di luar nalar manusia.

"AAAAAKH!"

Bau karat dan garam pun langsung bercampur dengan uaran aroma hujan.

Ia menjilat bibirnya, lidahnya mengecap rasa darah yang persis dengan karat besi. Rasa yang membuatnya muak, namun entah mengapa… Len menyukainya. Dia senang menginjak-injak bagian tubuh pria ini. Dia menikmati setiap tindakannya yang selalu membuat ayahnya itu menjerit kesakitan.

… Ini… Benar-benar menyenangkan!

Melihat seseorang yang telah menyakiti Rin-nya menderita sungguh membuat sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui dalam dirinya kian bergemuruh!

Len ingin meluapkan sensasi itu. Ya. Harus. Dan jangan biarkan ada sedikitpun darinya yang terlewat. Jangan biarkan sedikitpun tersisa sampai ia benar-benar mengeluarkan semuanya.

Dia harus melakukannya lagi. Tusukan, sayatan, injakan, teriakan, darah. Semuanya. Semuanya!

"Uuuuugghh… Len… _Otou-san_… tidak akan pernah… me… maafkanmu…" ayahnya berucap susah payah, masih belum rela menerima kekalahannya. Namun, kata-kata itu tak pernah mencapai hati sang putra. Len takkan mau mendengarkannya dan dia takkan pernah peduli.

"Aku tak butuh maaf darimu, Pak Tua," Len menjawab sarkastik, meludahi wajah pria itu seraya berkata, "Dan jangan pernah sebut dirimu sebagai '_Otou-san_', lelaki bajingan!"

Pemuda itu minggir dan memberi ayahnya sedikit waktu untuk menikmat rasa sakit di bagian atas anggota tubuhnya selagi Len membuka tas kulit yang ia bawa. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lagi. Lagi. Dan itu hanya salah satu di antara pisau-pisau lain yang ia bawa.

Ia melemparkan pisau itu satu persatu ke arah perut ayahnya.

JLEB.

"MATI—"

JLEB.

"MATI—"

JLEB.

JLEB.

"Uaaaaaaaagh!"

JLEB.

"SEMUA YANG MENYAKITI RIN HARUS MATIII!"

JLEB.

"AAARKH…!"

JLEB.

"Bre… brengseeek!" umpatnya disertai semburan likuid merah kental dari mulutnya. Hanya sekejap sampai darah itu membasahi hidung, leher, dagu dan pipinya.

Len masih belum puas. Ia terus melanjutkan penyiksaannya pada tubuh laki-laki laknat itu.

Jleb.

"Uaaaagh!"

Masih kurang.

Jleb.

"Hentikaaaan… kau bo… cah kepa...rat—"

Dia ingin lebih dari ini.

Jleb.

"Urrrrrgh!"

Lebih lagi. Dia butuh lebih dari ini. Lebih dalam lagi. Lebih menyakitkan lagi. Lebih menderita lagi. Lebih menyiksa lagi. Lebih. Lebih. Lebihlebihlebihlebih—

SRASH!

"UAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Teriakan mengisi seluruh ruang sempit itu, akuatik merah gelap menyembur di balik kegelapan malam, sesekali tampak jelas dengan bantuan cahaya kilat. Rin meringkuk dengan posisi fetal, ia tak bisa berkedip menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Semburan darah sempat mengenai kaki, tangan dan wajahnya yang telah putih memucat. Ia berusaha memojokkan diri, mencoba agar cairan kental itu tak mengenai telapak kakinya. Namun percuma, benda lengket itu kini sudah menempel di seluruh permukaan telapak kakinya, membuat sela-sela jemarinya terasa pekat dan licin.

Dia melihat wajah Len. Raut mukanya kelihatan begitu… Lain. Dan Rin rasa, ia pernah melihatnya. Entah kapan… Tapi, hati kecil Rin begitu yakin ia memang pernah melihatnya suatu waktu. Ekspresinya yang seperti itu… Warna merah yang menghiasi tubuhnya itu…

Tapi, kapan…? Ingatannya bagaikan tulisan di atas kertas putir yang memudar akibat terus-terusan dibasahi tempias hujan. Samar, namun masih terbayang…

"_Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya gadis kecil itu ketakutan saat melihat tangan, pakaian dan celana yang Len kenakan bersimbah darah kucing liar yang kemarin melukai lengan Rin._

"… _Karena kucing ini sudah menyakitimu," Len menjawab dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Namun, sorot matanya mati, dan Rin merasa tak seharusnya sunggingan itu terulas di bibirnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, siapapun yang menyakitimu takkan kubiarkan lolos begitu saja?"_

"Tidak… Tolong hentikan…" gadis itu mencicit pelan. Namun, hujan yang semakin deras menenggelamkan suaranya sedangkan energinya hanyalah sekedar sisa, tidak cukup baginya untuk sekedar berteriak.

Melihat Len seperti itu membuatnya amat sangat takut dan sedih. Bahkan sebagian dari dirinya berkata bahwa pemuda itu tak lagi bisa ia percayai setelah menyaksikan sendiri apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan pada ayah mereka.

Ekspresi Len selama ini selalu tenang dan hangat. Memancar seperti sinar matahari pagi sekalipun suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Namun, kini semua itu digantikan oleh seringai bengis tak terpuaskan bagai monster haus darah. Rin bisa melihatnya, bagaimana kembarannya itu seakan menikmati penyiksaan yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Uuuurkh…" ayah mereka tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, hingga yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah merintih kesakitan dengan napas yang tinggal satu-satu. Tetap saja—

"Suaramu benar-benar membuatku mual, dasar binatang!" kali ini, Len menusuk leher ayahnya. Lelaki itu bersusah payah mencoba untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya,

"Bo… cah si… a…. lan…" umpatnya penuh kebencian. Len tersenyum meremehkan,

"Masih bisa bicara rupanya."

Krak! Bunyi demi bunyi dari tulang leher yang dipatahkan membuat seluruh persendian Rin melemas di sudut lubang.

"Hrrrrrkkk…" suara sang ayah membuat telinga gadis itu sakit dan ingin memuntahkan apapun yang sudah masuk ke perutnya hari ini, tapi gadis itu tak berani bergerak barang sedikitpun.

Bau darah mencemari udara, menyebabkan Rin kesulitan untuk sekedar menarik napas.

Len… Apa orang di hadapannya ini benar-benar Len, kembarannya itu? Mungkinkah matanya sedang mengelabui dirinya? Tatapan dingin itu, seringai maniak di bibirnya, tangan lembut yang kini berubah amat sangat brutal… Semua itu…

'**Seperti bukan dirimu.'**

Zrash… Krak… Krak… Sraat…

"Aha… Ahahahahahaha!"

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

"…"

Hening. Tubuh itu tak lagi bergerak, tak lagi mengeluarkan suara-suara ganjil. Sama sekali tak terlihat sedikitpun perlawanan yang berarti. Sudah selesai. Ayah mereka telah mati. Tapi, Len masih…

"Ini hukuman yang sempurna. Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti Rin!"

Dia masih terus melakukan tindakan brutal pada jasad ayahnya yang telah berhenti bernapas.

"L-Len… Hentikan…" Rin terkungkung dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Suaranya terlalu pelan, mustahil bagi Len untuk mendengarnya.

Len menjambak rambut beruban yang kini terlapisi warna merah di sebagian besar helaian rambutnya. Kepalanya hampir terlepas, dan kini seakan melihat ke arah Rin. Gelap. Langit malam yang mendung tak banyak membantu. Namun, kegelapan itu sedikit membuat Rin bersyukur.

CTAAAR!

Tiba-tiba guntur menyambar dan Rin melihatnya sekilas kilatan petir di langit…

Gadis itu gemetar hebat.

Itu adalah ekspresi paling mengerikan yang pernah ia saksikan seumur hidup.

Dan tindak-tanduk Len membuat segalanya semakin tak mampu ia tanggung seorang diri.

Kepala Rin serasa berputar. Kegelapan semakin menguasai penglihatannya. Perlahan, namun sesegera mungkin ia pun mulai tenggelam.

'**Seseorang… Tolong hentikan kegilaan ini…'**.

.

.

.

'**Hangat...**

**... **_**Okaa-san**_**...?**

**Apa... Apa **_**Okaa-san**_** tengah memelukku sekarang?****'**

Rin membuka matanya perlahan. Berat dan terasa lengket. Ia berkali-kali kembali terpejam, namun kesadarannya terus berkumpul seiring matanya mencoba untuk memperjelas visual di hadapannya. Ada bau seperti kayu yang terbakar... Juga... Suara air terjun.

... Air terjun?

"—!" Rin mendadak langsung terjaga. Entah sejak kapan, ada sisa-sisa api unggun di depannya. Hah? Mungkinkah itu yang membuatnya merasa begitu hangat? Rin melihat sekeliling, dia tak lagi berada di dalam gua kecil tadi malam, melainkan di bawah sebatang pohon tua yang usianya bisa jadi ratusan tahun.

Gadis itu sendirian, hanya onggokan kayu, akar dan ranggasan dedaunan yang menemani. Ia tak menemukan Len di sekitarnya. Tentu saja api unggun itu tak mungkin muncul dengan sendirinya, kan? Rin terhenyak, lalu memeluk lututnya putus asa.

Sudah pasti Len yang membawanya ke mari.

Hanya saja, Rin tak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana jika berhadapan dengannya. Setelah semua yang ia lihat...

Rin bersandar ke batang pohon itu. Setidaknya, dia masih hidup sekarang. Dan ini berarti keberuntungan yang luar biasa tengah berpihak pada Rin karena Len menepati janjinya, sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Apa lagi yang membuatnya tidak puas? Seharusnya dia pergi menemui kembarannya itu dan berterima kasih!

Gadis pirang itu pun bangkit dan melangkah gontai ke asal suara arus sungai. Sesekali ia tersandung akar dan semak belukar yang menghalangi jalannya. Rin menarik napas panjang, dan ia menemukan sosok familiar tengah melakukan sesuatu di pinggir sungai.

Rin menghampirinya tanpa suara. Deburan air terjun yang begitu keras membuat Len sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Rin di belakangnya. Rin memperhatikan Len tengah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam air. Sepertinya itu baju, karena Len saat ini tengah bertelanjang dada dan mengucek-ngucek kain yang tampak kemerahan tersebut. Air perasannya pun berwarna kemerahan bening, seakan-akan Len tengah mencelupkannya ke dalam pewarna.

"Tidak mau bersih..." gumam Len, kemudian menyerah dan melemparkan sandang itu ke sembarang arah. Saat itulah ia menyadari Rin berdiri di belakangnya, "R-Rin, sudah bangun ternyata..."

Rin tidak menyahut. Dia hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangan ke buku-buku jari kakinya yang kotor. Ekspresi Len yang biasanya telah kembali, tetapi tidak dengan perasaan gelisah di dadanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rin pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Len, tak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

"Aku bilang terimakasih...!" Rin mengangkat volumenya. Ia yakin kali ini Len bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab apa-apa, lalu kembali menatap sungai besar di hadapan mereka.

Tingkah Len yang sedikit berbeda mau tak mau membuat Rin gugup. Mungkin Len menyadari bahwa perbuatannya tadi malam membuat Rin takut, dan ia tak bisa bicara banyak mengenai hal tersebut...

Rin menepis momen-momen mengerikan itu dalam kepalanya. Ayolah, dia sudah menolongmu! Kalau dia tak ada, kau pasti sudah mati! Pikirnya guna meyakinkan diri.

Dipanggilnya pemuda itu meski ragu, "Hey, Len..."

"Apa sekarang kau takut padaku?" Len memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air, membiarkan kulitnya merasakan suhu air sungai yang cukup menggigit.

Rin memainkan jari tangannya, membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengambang selama beberapa detik. '**Aku takut****'**, batinnya berseru. **'****Tapi...****'**

"Janjimu, kau menepatinya," tukas Rin berlagak berani.

Len mengerjap. Dilihatnya saudari kembarnya kini turut duduk di sisinya, namun kelihatan tak berminat untuk merasakan seberapa dingin air sungai tersebut. Angin bertiup lembut, menjatuhkan beberapa helai daun ke arus air di depan mereka.

"Aku takut. Aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak. Kata-katamu tidak terbukti," ujarnya seraya membetulkan poninya yang sempat menutupi mata.

Len mengangkat alis, "Kata-kata?"

Rin menumpukan dagunya ke atas tekukan lutut yang ia dekap,

"Pisau yang kau berikan padaku... Kau bilang, aku akan tahu cara menggunakannya saat terdesak. Namun ternyata untuk menggerakkan tanganku saja waktu itu rasanya sulit sekali," jelas Rin, ujung-ujung jarinya kembali terasa dingin saat mengingat kembali peristiwa tersebut.

"..."

Senyuman getir terulas di bibirnya, "Sepertinya aku takkan pernah bertambah kuat. Rasanya seperti kesedihan di dadaku ini membuat diriku semakin lemah..." suara Rin terdengar parau, "Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Deru air terjun yang meluncur bebas mengikuti tarikan gravitasi sejenak mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Len sesekali mengayunkan kakinya, lalu melemparkan sebuah kerikil ke dalam sungai. Arus yang begitu deras sama sekali tak menciptakan gelombang kecil saat batu itu tenggelam,

"Rin, kau benar-benar lemah."

Rin menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Kalimat sedemikian rupa seharusnya disampaikan dengan nada mencemooh, namun suara Len sama sekali tak terdengar demikian. Justru nadanya mengalun lembut, cocok dengan kata-kata bermaksud menenangkan.

Len kini mengalihkan matanya pada Rin, kemudian berkata,

"Karena itu, apa boleh buat... Sepertinya aku memang harus selalu berada di sisimu."

Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu terperangah, memperhatikan bagaimana figur Len menatapnya disertai sorot mata sarat akan afeksi. Ucapan Len sama sekali tak menyinggungnya, tapi malah menimbulkan perasaan hangat menyeruak di dalam dada, dan karenanya ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum lebih tulus,

"Apa aku boleh terus bergantung padamu?" tanya Rin menyiratkan kepasrahan diri, meski ia tahu jawabannya pasti akan selalu serupa.

"Lemah juga tidak apa-apa," rasa-rasanya Ri pernah mendengar ungkapan itu, "Selama aku masih hidup, akan kupastikan kelemahan-kelemahanmu itu akan jadi sumber kekuatanku," Len bangkit dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel di celananya yang agak basah, "Jika kita terus seperti itu, bukankah kita terlihat saling melengkapi? Seseorang menjadi kuat karena ingin melindungi orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, terlebih jika orang-orang itu tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Rin menengadah, memperhatikan raut cerah di wajah Len. Dia terlihat begitu tulus dengan kata-katanya barusan, persis dengan kelakuannya sehari-hari, dan itu membuat Rin semakin yakin dengan hal yang sempat ia pertanyakan.

Meskipun demikian...

"Aku masih ingin melindungi Len," Rin berkata jujur. Itu adalah perasaannya. Bukan masalah bagaimana cara dirinya memandang Len, tapi karena pemuda itu memang orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Apakah terbilang salah jika ia juga ingin melindungi orang yang ia sayangi sebagaimana orang itu selalu melindunginya?

Len menarik ujung bibirnya,

"Tidak perlu. Cukup aku saja yang melindungimu," sahut Len, "Lagipula, kalau kau jadi lebih kuat, aku takut kau lari dariku."

"Eh…" Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan menilai, "Jadi itu alasannya?"

Len tertawa lepas "Bercanda, bercanda," pungkasnya bernada guyon, "Berhentilah menanggapi segala sesuatu dengan serius. Kau itu harus lebih santai sedikit!"

Rin ikut berdiri. Dia tak merasa Len menyindirnya atau apa, namun kata-kata tadi entah mengapa membuatnya berpikir akan sesuatu. Bukankah terkadang ia selalu merenung mengenai apa yang akan ditemukannya jika suatu hari nanti bisa pergi dari pulau ini?

"Tapi, orang sepertiku takkan pernah bisa pergi ke manapun…" gumam Rin, menyadari nyali dan mental krupuknya yang selalu menjadi penghalang utama dari tiap keinginan yang gadis itu miliki, "Jadi, kurasa tak ada pilihan lain bagiku selain untuk terus mengikutimu, Len."

Len tidak mengatakan apapun, sementara Rin menerawang ke arah sungai dengan perasaan tak menentu,

"Mengatakan hal seperti itu, bahkan jika aku mendengarnya dari orang lain, pasti kedengaran sangat payah," ia lalu menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ya. Kagamine Rin dan sifat pengecutnya. Benar-benar cibiran sempurna.

"Itu tidak benar," Len kembali mengangkat suara, tidak senang dengan cara kembarannya itu menghinakan diri sendiri. Rin menoleh. "Itu sama sekali tak terdengar payah atau apapun. Aku justru senang mendengarnya darimu."

Gadis di sisinya mengangkat bahu,

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan. Kau aneh sekali."

"B-begitu, ya. Haha..." Len menggaruk kepalanya. Rambut pirangnya kelihatan kotor dan berantakan, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi parasnya yang atraktif.

"Tentang Okaa-san…" Rin memulai pembicaraan baru yang langsung merubah atmosfer di antara mereka berdua menjadi lebih kaku, "Kau sudah mencarinya di sekitar sini?"

Len tak berkedip saat Rin menyelesaikan pertanyaan tersebut. Cepat atau lambat, Rin pasti akan menanyakannya, dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah hal ini untuk terjadi.

Selain menjawabnya, Len tak lagi memiliki pilihan lain.

"Ikut aku," pemuda itu meraih tangan Rin dan mengajaknya untuk beranjak. Mata biru Rin menyaksikan bagaimana bahu Len yang telanjang tampak begitu tegang, disertai genggaman tangannya yang terkesan setengah hati. Rin mencelos.

'**Jadi dia memang sudah menemukannya…'**

Mereka mendaki permukaan tanah berbatu, menyusuri jalanan menuju aliran sungai yang menjadi awal dari air terjun di tempat mereka semula. Jalanan yang menanjak membuat Rin sedikit lelah, tapi ia masih bisa menahannya dan terus maju dengan hati-hati. Hingga mereka tiba di permukaan yang cukup tinggi. Mereka bisa melihat sungai tempat mereka tadi duduk di tepiannya memanjang menuju muara, batu-batu dengan berbagai ukuran menghiasinya, ditambah dengan pepohonan yang hijau dan rimbun.

Kalau saja mereka datang tidak dalam situasi seperti ini, Rin pasti akan sangat bersenang-senang.

Dan saat Rin menyadarinya di antara hembusan angin yang bertiup, indera penciumannya menangkap semilir aroma yang dibawa angin.

Bau yang menyengat. Seperti… Bau bangkai.

"Di mana?" desaknya pada Len yang sejak tadi sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Kembarannya itu kembali berjalan, sementara Rin hanya mengekor dengan tampang gelisah. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti bukan hal baik.

Len menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Rin yang hanya meniru apapun yang saat ini akan dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Dari balik tubuh Len yang memimpin jalan, ia sudah bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Ada seseorang yang terbujur di sana, di atas tanah yang bercampur dengan bebatuan halus. Kaku dan menimbulkan aroma tak sedap. Rin memucat, seluruh persendiannya mendadak sulit digerakkan. Len minggir dan membiarkan saudarinya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa orang tersebut.

"... Maaf, kalau saja aku bisa menemukannya lebih cepat…" sesalnya parau, Rin tak menjawab. Gadis itu mundur, namun kakinya tak lagi mampu untuk menopang berat tubuh. Ia merosot dan memandang nanar tubuh Meiko yang dipenuhi luka tusuk. Bebatuan sungai kelabu di bawahnya tampak berwarna merah pekat, sangat kontras dengan kulit Meiko yang membiru.

Bahkan Len pun sama sekali tak berbuat apa-apa ketika Rin mulai terguncang.

"Me-meski aku menduganya… Tetap saja…" Rin menunduk, meremas tangannya ke tanah yang dipenuhi oleh batu-batu halus berukuran kecil. Air matanya keluar tanpa terkendali, membasahi bebatuan itu, "T-Tetap saja…"

Rin menggigit bibir, berusaha keras agar jeritan dalam hatinya tak memberontak untuk dilepaskan seperti cairan bening di matanya. Ia tercekat, namun itu tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya dari dalam, mengoyak seluruh pertahanan dirinya yang mencoba untuk tegar.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah!" seru Len, Rin mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan pemuda itu tengah menyeka sesuatu di matanya. Sama sepertinya, Len juga tengah menggigit bibir, tapi dia bisa menguasai diri jauh lebih baik ketimbang Rin, walau air mata itu tetap jatuh meski dia sudah mencoba menyingkirkannya, "Menangislah, Rin..."

"L-Len…" bukan hanya dia, bahkan Len pun kelihatan begitu terluka. Tak ayal, Rin mulai tergugu, usaha untuk menahan isakannya tidak lagi berguna, sebagaimana upaya agar dirinya tetap terkendali dan tak membuat kebisingan di antara deburan air terjun. Tidak terbendung. Tangisnya pun meledak. "_Okaa… san… Okaa-san… Okaa-saaan…_!"

Ia terus memanggil dan memanggil, seakan berharap dengan demikian suatu keajaiban akan datang dan Meiko dapat kembali pada mereka. Mustahil memang, tapi Rin tak bisa menahannya. Ia terus menyerukan nama itu seperti mantera. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti kembalinya waktu, atau apapun yang bisa mencegah semua ini terjadi.

"Aaaaah…!" Rin meneriakkan rasa sakit dalam dirinya, meluapkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam, "Kenapa _Okaa-san_ meninggalkanku seperti ini?! Kenapa?!" diserukannya semua pertanyaan itu meski ia tahu jawabannya takkan pernah ia dapatkan.

Meiko sudah tak ada.

Dugaan terburuknya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Inilah yang ia dapatkan karena telah menjadi anak yang tidak berguna.

'**Maaf karena aku begitu lemah.**

**Maaf karena aku hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain.**

**Maaf… Maaf… Maaf… Maaf…**

**Aku ingin mampu melindungi Len.**

**Aku ingin bisa menyelamatkan **_**Okaa-san.**_

**Tapi, untuk melindungi diriku saja…**

"_Okaa-saaaaan_…!"

… **Aku tidak bisa.'**

.

.

.

"Mati itu... Seperti apa, ya, rasanya?"

Rin menerawang jauh ke arah di mana jasad Meiko mereka hanyutkan. Karena tak tega membiarkan tubuh sang ibu begitu saja, gadis itu memikirkan cara apa yang sekiranya paling baik untuk dilakukan.

Awalnya Len mengusulkan untuk menguburnya, tapi mereka tentu tak membawa cangkul atau apapun yang bisa membantu proses penguburan. Akhirnya, Rin dan Len memutuskan untuk menghanyutkannya ke sungai, berharap ibu mereka bisa pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh lebih luas, lebih indah ketimbang pulau ini.

Len hanya diam. Pertanyaan Rin bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia jawab seenaknya. Mati. Kata itu kedengaran begitu getir. Dingin. Menyakitkan. Gelap. Sebuah misteri yang tak seorangpun tahu di mana kepastiannya, namun yang jelas ia selalu mengintai setiap manusia, bersiap untuk mencengkram kapanpun jika waktunya telah datang.

Tak peduli siapa, kapan, di mana dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan... Tanpa pandang bulu, semua yang bernyawa pasti akan bertemu dengan kematian itu.

Memikirkannya membuat Rin gemetar. Memang kematian adalah kodrat bagi semua makhluk hidup. Proses alamiah yang menjadikan perputaran hidup terus berlangsung, seiringan dengan kehidupan-kehidupan baru yang terlahir ke dunia. Tapi, meninggal karena dibunuh sudah lain cerita.

Orang-orang yang meregang nyawa sebelum waktunya... Terlebih jika mereka hanyalah manusia yang sama sekali tak pantas nyawanya untuk direnggut paksa dengan cara yang keji...

Air mata Rin kembali menetes. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya begitu kejam? Apa dia tidak menyayangi mereka? Dia membunuh Meiko, bahkan berniat untuk menghabisi kedua anaknya sendiri. Sungguh, gadis itu tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa? Pertanyaan tersebut Rin ucapkan dalam hatinya berulang-ulang, namun sama sekali tak terbersit jawaban dari logika yang selama ini selalu Rin andalkan.

"Kenapa..." Rin menarik napas sambil sesekali terisak, "Kenapa _Otou-san_... Melakukan ini s-semua? Aku... A-aku tidak mengerti..."

Len melirik saudarinya itu. Dibandingkan dengan Rin, ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Hanya ekspresi duka yang tercetak di wajahnya. Dia tahu dia harus tampak lebih kuat, jika tidak, Rin pasti akan jauh lebih terguncang dari ini. Keberadaannya harus bisa memberikan gadis itu ketenangan meski hanya sedikit.

"Ilmu hitam," ungkap Len tanpa aba-aba. Rin menoleh,

"Ilmu hitam?"

Len mengangguk serius, "Seperti keinginan untuk menjadi kebal, awet muda, atau kemampuan untuk mengendalikan makhluk halus... Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri oleh manusia. Mereka butuh perantara. Tapi, biasanya hal ini harus dibayar dengan hal yang setimpal."

Rin mengerjap. Len sama sekali tak menatapnya saat menjelaskan hal tersebut. Dia memang pernah mendengar soal persekutuan dengan makhluk halus untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tertentu. Kepercayaan terhadap hal mistis di Inunaki terbilang masih cukup tinggi. Hanya saja, Rin tak pernah menduga ayahnya mau melibatkan diri ke dalam hal-hal tersebut bahkan sampai rela mengorbankan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Mata Rin memperhatikan tubuh Len yang tak terbalut pakaian, memastikan tiap inchi-nya benar-benar tertangkap oleh visualnya. Rin menahan napas. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Tubuh Len... Tak ada luka gores sedikitpun.

Padahal ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana serigala-serigala itu menerkamnya. Setangguh apapun Len, seharusnya kejadian itu menyisakan bekas luka.

Rin mundur, memandang Len dengan sorot mata tajam,

"Bagaimana kau bisa lolos tadi malam?" tanya Rin, nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. Tanda tanya tersirat dalam ekspresi Len. "Serigala itu... Mereka menyerangmu, kan? Bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tidak terluka?!" lanjutnya, menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Selama ini, Rin hanya menganggap saudara kembarnya itu memang seorang yang kelewat jeli dan hati-hati. Rin tak ingat kapan Len pernah terluka, juga tak satupun ada dalam memorinya saat di mana Len terbaring sakit hingga berhari-hari. Awalnya ia tak terlalu memikirkan soal itu, namun setelah menyadari hal ini... Dia tahu Len memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jawab aku, Len!" desaknya meski dalam hati Rin mulai merasa takut.

Jangan-jangan... Len juga melakukan hal yang serupa dengan ayah mereka...

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi biasa, seolah-olah prilaku Rin sama sekali tak mengusik ketenangannya. Tingkah Len seolah mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ini akan terjadi, dan dia sudah bersiap sejak lama untuk menghadapinya.

Len menyunggingkan senyuman tipis,

"Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk mengetahui semuanya."

_**~Bersambung~**_

Demi kerang ajaib, chapter ini susah banget ditulisnya X_X

Bikin adegan sadis bukan hal yang gampang buat saya, dan saat nyensor jauh lebih bingung lagi. Pokoknya chapter ini bener-bener bikin kelimpungan deh *tepar*

Oiya, sekedar ngasih tau aja. Yang punya akun tolong isi vote di profil saya, ya. Maaf kalo merepotkan ^^"

Kritik dan saran kalian selalu saya terima.

Balas review dulu:

YumeikoRin: syukurlah kalo ini fict masih menarik buat dibaca, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan, ya ^^"

Makasih reviewnya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


End file.
